Il pleut
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Tu peux pas t'casser, y pleut, ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux... AphroDM
1. Il pleut

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Aphrodite.

**Rating :** K.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma Yaya d'amour. C'est pourquoi j'ai tapé cette fic pour elle. Ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de fic qu'on offre à un anniversaire, mais s'il avait pas plu hier, elle serait plus gaie :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il pleut

Une musique douce s'élevait des haut-parleurs de la chaîne hi-fi. Aphrodite regarda par la fenêtre de l'appartement. Il tombait des cordes, des flaques d'eau s'élargissaient sur les trottoirs, des petites rivières coulaient vers les égouts, alors que mes voitures passaient en coup de vent. Les passants se dépêchaient de rejoindre un abri, ou leur chez eux. Le suédois fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas la pluie.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mélancolique, et le temps qu'il faisait n'arrangeait rien. Le Poisson se pinça la lèvre inférieure, alors que des pas résonnaient dans les escaliers. Un pas rapide et régulier. Une clé s'introduisit dans la serrure, tourna à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit. Angelo, alias Masque de Mort, entra dans l'appartement, ferma la porte, puis retira manteau et chaussures.

La mélodie qu'il entendait ne lui disait rien de bon. L'italien chercha son compagnon des yeux, jetant un œil dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, où il le trouva, debout devant la fenêtre. Aphrodite se tourna à demi vers lui, et lui lança un regard méprisant. Angelo soupira, puis s'avança dans la pièce, ou plutôt vers la chaîne, afin de changer de chanson.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Et la dispute éclata. Tout d'abord, des regards emplis de défit, des paroles dites sèchement, puis des yeux où se reflétaient la colère, des mots crachés avec rage. Aphrodite bouillonnait sur place, Angelo serrait les poings. Le suédois n'en pouvait plus.

« Je me tire !!

- De quoi ? »

Angelo parut interloqué, ce qui encouragea le Poisson, qui continua sur sa lancée.

« Je m'en vais, j'en ai marre !!

- Tu peux pas t'en aller !

- Et pourquoi pas ?!

- Je… Il pleut, dehors !

- Et alors ?! »

_Tu peux pas t' casser, y pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux  
J' sais qu' tu s'ras jolie quand même  
Mais quand même tu s'ras partie_

Aphrodite traversa le salon mais il ne put en passer la porte, son compagnon le retint par le bras. Le jeune homme voulut le faire lâcher, mais cette main bronzée le tenait trop fermement, à lui faire mal. Leur regard se croisa, une lueur de défit brillant dans leurs yeux.

« Lâche-moi.

- Non. »

Le suédois avait son caractère, mais le Cancer aussi. Ils soutenaient le regard de l'autre, attendant que l'un d'eux le baisse. Signe de soumission. Mais ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi, et pour clore le débat, Aphrodite dégagea son bras douloureux. Les yeux de l'italiens se firent plus durs, mais le suédois n'y prit pas garde.

« Tu restes ici.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais un conseil.

- Mets-le là où je pense. »

Angelo n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de lui en coller une. Il voulait défigurer ce beau visage androgyne, sur lequel il aurait préféré déposer mille baisers. Mais là, il était en colère. Et il ne laisserait pas son amant s'en aller comme ça. Certainement pas, ils avaient suffisamment galéré pour ne pas tout briser d'un coup.

Avec un regard méprisant, le suédois l'insulta. Le visage d'Angelo se crispa, il leva la main pour le frapper, mais il ne pour l'abaisser. Aphrodite n'attendait que ça. Qu'il le frappe. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que le Cancer se retenait. C'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Ce n'était pas avec une claque qu'il adoucirait ses yeux azur.

_Moi y m' restera à peine  
Que ma peine et mon envie  
De te coller quelques beignes  
Et quelques baisers aussi  
_

Lentement, Angelo baissa la main, guettant une lueur de déception dans les prunelles de son compagnon. Mais il n'en vit pas. Il n'y vit rien d'autre que de la colère. Il serra la poing. Il ne savait quoi lui dire pour le retenir. Car ses arguments étaient bien faibles.

« Tu peux pas t'en aller.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu veux aller où ? Tu crois trouver quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre dehors !

- Je veux m'en aller, c'est tout. J'en ai marre.

- Dehors, y'aura personne pour t'aider. C'est mal foutu, et tu le sais. Y'a que des connards, dehors. »

Aphrodite ne sortait jamais d'ici. Ou pas très loin. Il ne bougeait pas beaucoup, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni le besoin. Il se contentait du quartier. Pas plus. Les gens le connaissait. Il connaissait les gens. Point barre. Ce n'était pas comme Angelo qui bougeait, qui allait partout. Dans les endroits qu'il fallait pas. Mais des endroits où il fallait être connu. Sinon, son chéri était en danger.

C'était un quartier de merde. Un coin de ville bourré de sales types peu fréquentables. Des gars qui n'avaient peur de rien, ni de voler, ni de mourir, ni de tuer. Personne n'était tranquille, on avait toujours peur. C'était pour ça qu'il fallait être connu. Aphrodite n'était connu de personne. C'était pour ça qu'il ne sortait jamais. Il restait dans l'appartement. Il travaillait dans la boutique du coin. Et, dans l'ombre, Angelo le protégeait.

_Fais gaffe, dehors c'est pas mieux  
Y a d' la haine dans tous les yeux  
Y a des salauds très dangereux  
Et des imbéciles heureux_

La vie n'était pas belle tous les jours. Il y avait des bastons. Angelo en faisait parfois partie. Il y avait des hold-up. Aphrodite en était parfois victime. Il s'était fait tabasser, un jour. L'italien l'avait soigné. Le lendemain, il était revenu avec un bel œil au beurre noir. Depuis, plus personne n'avait touché à son compagnon. Mais Aphrodite, il le savait pas. C'était un secret.

« Parce que tu crois que t'es quoi, toi ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais quelque chose de mieux que les gars qu'il y a en bas.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Aphrodite, j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! On a toujours été ensemble ! Depuis que cette salope d'Athéna nous a largué, on est ensemble ! Tu reviens de loin, Aphro'… Et j'ai toujours été là…

- Mais t'es plus là. »

Il ne se pinçait pas la lèvre, mais ses yeux brillaient. Aphrodite le regardait dans les yeux, supportant avec mal son regard. Il avait mal partout. Il était fatigué. Physiquement, mais surtout moralement. C'était une poupée de chiffon, dont Angelo s'occupait comme il pouvait. Quand il avait le temps. Quand il en avait l'occasion. Aphrodite en avait marre de tout ça.

La pluie continuait à tomber, dehors, derrière la fenêtre fermée. Aphrodite ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça. Il n'avait plus de manteau, il allait être tout mouillé. Aphrodite ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça. Il n'avait plus d'argent, il allait être frappé.

_Je suis mille fois meilleur qu'eux  
Pour soigner tes petits bleus  
Tu peux pas t' casser, y pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux  
_

L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, il parait. Mais il y contribue beaucoup. Car dans ce monde, si loin du leur, sans fric, on existe pas. Et c'était leur principal sujet de dispute. Toujours, ils remettaient ça sur le tapis. Qu'importe l'occasion. Cela revenait. Aphrodite ne bougeait pas du coin, il restait dans l'appartement. Angelo bougeait tout le temps, il ne restait jamais en place. L'italien était rassuré de savoir son amant toujours au même endroit. Mais la réciproque était fausse.

Y'a quelques semaines, le Poisson a chopé une merde. Il a traîné ça un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Angelo pète les plombs. Il s'était mis en danger. Il avait failli mourir, son petit doigt y était passé. Mais il avait été obligé. Parce qu'il fallait de l'argent pour sauver son amour. Pour le soigner, il leur fallait du fric. Le Cancer avait galéré. Mais il avait réussi à rassembler une jolie somme. Et Aphrodite n'était pas mort. Il était toujours là.

« J'y suis bien obligé ! Tu ne travailles plus, je te signale !

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

- Tu n'es pas en état de travailler. Je bosse pour deux, moi ! Il nous faut de l'argent pour sortir de ce trou !

- Justement. Je m'en vais. Comme ça, t'auras assez de fric pour te barrer.

- Aphro'…

- Essaie pas de m'en empêcher, c'est fini.

- T'as pas le droit… »

Angelo n'y croyait pas. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pas après toutes leurs souffrance. Il n'avait pas le droit de se tirer. Angelo avait travaillé, beaucoup. Aphrodite l'avait soutenu, beaucoup. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de partir. Comme ça. C'était pas marrant. Angelo avait envie de pleurer.

_Tu peux pas t' casser parc' que  
T'as pas l' droit, c'est pas du jeu  
On avait dit qu' tous les deux  
On resterait près du feu_

Deux ans qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce trou. Deux ans qu'ils vivaient comme des chiens, à espérer qu'on les retrouve. Ils avaient envoyé des lettres. Ils avaient presque prié pour qu'on vienne les chercher. Mais nan, ils avaient pas rêvé. Ce jour maudit où ils avaient ouverts les yeux. C'était bien Athéna qu'ils avaient vu. C'était bien la voix de Saori qu'il avaient entendu. C'étaient bien « Disparaissez » qu'elle leur avait dit.

Où étaient les autres ? Avaient-ils été abandonnés, eux aussi ? Ils en étaient presque sûrs. Un poivrot leur avait dit qu'ils y avait deux pédés pas commodes, dans la ville voisine, répondant aux noms de Milo et Camus. Ils avaient aussi entendu dire qu'un certain Shura n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et que son pote Shaka était très mal au point.

« Tu peux pas t'en aller.

- Si, je peux. J'en ai marre.

- Aphrodite, s'il te plait ! Tu ne sais pas comment c'est, dehors !

- Je découvrirai.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, nous faire ça ! Putain, Aphrodite ! On avait dit…

- Arrête, Angie. S'il te plait. »

Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils sortiraient de cette merde. Ils s'étaient promis que, dans un an ou deux, ils quitteraient ce quartier pourri où on les avait largués. Sans argent, sans vêtement, sans cosmos. Sans rien. Juste eux. Et ils devaient se démerder. Tout seul. Bar bonheur, ils avaient été deux. Certes, Aphrodite était tombé malade. Mais Angelo n'était pas seul. Il avait des bras dans lesquels se reposer. Il avait un visage à regarder. Il avait un corps a soigner. Il avait un être à aimer.

« Un temps de merde. Une journée de merde. Attends un peu, faut que tu réfléchisses. »

_T'aurais pu attendre un peu  
J'allais bientôt être vieux  
Tu peux pas t' casser, y pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux  
_

Mais c'était déjà tout réfléchit. Aphrodite était un boulet. Il était le boulet de son existence, une chose qu'il allait devoir traîner derrière lui. Et le suédois ne le supportait plus. Il ne supportait plus de le voir disparaître tous les jours, inutile. Il aimait Angelo. Plus que tout. Plus que sa vie. Mais il ne voulait plus être un poids. C'était horrible à supporter.

« J'ai déjà réfléchi. Et je m'en vais.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

- Et toi, tu m'aimes encore ? »

Aphrodite l'interrogeait des yeux. La colère était tombée. Ses oreilles percevaient la douce musique qui nageait dans l'air frais de l'appartement. Le suédois sentit ses joues rougir quand il vit son amant le regarder avec tendresse. Cette tendresse qui, autrefois, n'aurait jamais pu apparaître dans ses yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Je suis rien sans toi, Aphro'. Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu me poses des questions aussi débiles ? »

Angelo étai prêt à tout pour son amant. Pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Même à se tuer. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Quoique… Si, il en avait peur. Car Aphro' se retrouverait tout seul. Que deviendrait-il, sans lui ? C'était comme un enfant. Un enfant fragile dont il prenait soin. Son trésor. Son amour.

« Je t'aime, abruti. »

_Tu peux pas t' casser, je t'aime  
A m'en taillader les veines  
Et pi d'abord ça suffit  
On s' casse pas à six ans et d'mi_

Doucement, l'italien se pencha en avant. Jusqu'à effleurer des lèvres celles rosées du Poisson, qui pleurait. De soulagement, de honte, de bonheur ? Il pleurait comme le ciel qui grondait. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ange, le serra contre le lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Angelo regarda son compagnon dans les yeux. Ils brillaient.

« T'aurais eu l'air malin avec tes cheveux mouillés.

- J'aime avoir les cheveux mouillés.

- Moi, j'aime pas.

- Je suis pas joli ?

- Tu est toujours joli. Mais quand même, c'est pas bien d'avoir les cheveux mouillés. »

Aphrodite lui sourit et se blottit contre lui. Il sentit une de ses mains bronzée se noyer dans sa chevelure azur et bouclés.

_Allez, d'accord, t'as gagné  
Je te rallume la télé  
Mais tu peux pas t' casser, y pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux  
_

Angelo déposa un baiser sur front, et lui murmura quelques mots. Aphrodite ouvrit de grands yeux, redressa la tête, et l'interrogea du regard. Le Cancer lui fit un sourire, la joie se peignit sur le visage fatigué et un peu humide du Poisson. Celui-ci planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et on va où ?

- Au chinois, ça te dit ? »

Le suédois secoua la tête, c'était très bien. Il pleuvait toujours, mais ce n'était pas grave. Aphrodite enfila ses chaussures, son amant en fit de même, puis il lui tendit son manteau, que le suédois refusa. Mais il finit pas accepter. Angelo ne voulait pas qu'il soit mouillé. Puis, ils sortirent de l'appartement, qu'ils fermèrent à double tour.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, main dans la main, et coururent jusqu'ai restaurant asiatique. Quand ils arrivèrent, l'italien était un peu mouillé, mais il s'en fichait. Parce que son chéri était sec. Ils s'assirent à une table. Aphrodite posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Si j'étais parti, t'aurais fait quoi ?

- Je t'aurais cherché.

- Et si tu m'avais pas retrouvé ?

- Je me serai suicidé. »

Angelo ne l'aurait pas supporté. Sans Aphrodite, la vie ne méritait pas d'être vécue.

_Tu peux pas t' casser, y pleut  
Ça va tout mouiller mes yeux_

Main dans la main, Angelo et Aphrodite sortirent du restaurant. Il se firent un sourire. Soudain, une belle voiture noire aux vitres fumées s'arrêta devant eux. Celle du conducteur se baissa. La stupéfaction se lut sur le visage des deux amants.

« Alors, vous montez ?? »

Aldébaran leur fit un sourire éclatant. Sur le siège passager, Saga leur fit un signe de la main. Entre les deux sièges, la tête d'Aiolia apparut. Aphrodite et Angelo en furent paralysés. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Aiolia ouvrit la porte, et les invita à entrer.

Il ne pleuvait plus.

Bon anniversaire ma Yaya !

3

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	2. Never let me down again

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Aioros/Saga .

**Rating :** K.

(s'arrête de courir) Lys, du calme !!!

**Lys :** Nan !!!

Laisse-moi deux minutes stp !!

**Lys :** 20 secondes, pas plus.

Ok ! Donc voici une fic sur Saga et Aioros, mais ce n'est pas yaoi ! C'est de l'amitié !

**Lys :** 15 secondes.

Je compte faire une song-fic sur un couple à la chaque fois, de façon à voir...

**Lys :** 10 secondes.

... ce qui se passe pour chaque chevalier. Ce n'est pas toujours très gaie.

**Lys _(s'énerve)_ :** 5 secondes.

Et, j'avoue, je suis pas très sympa avec Aioros...

**Lys _(sabre levé)_ :** A l'attaque !!!

O.O Help me !! (s'enfuie)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Never Let Me Down Again

La voiture roulait sur les routes de goudron noir. Des gens se déplaçaient sur les trottoirs, allant en tout sens à leurs occupations. Il y avait même des enfants qui courraient, un sourire éclairant leur visage rond. Les bâtiments défilaient derrière les vides du taxi qui s'arrêtait de temps en temps, les yeux rivés sur le feu rouge. Il faisait un beau soleil, un temps de printemps. Ça changeait du déluge qui avait lavé les rues pendant une bonne semaine.

Assis à l'arrière, l'homme regardait ce paysage qu'il connaissait si bien passer rapidement devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas joli et les gens le laissaient indifférents. Il ferma les yeux, las, puis baissa la tête vers sa main bronzée qui tenait celle plus pâle de son ami. Saga tourna la tête vers lui. Il semblait dormir, la tête posé contre la vitre. Ses cheveux ondulés et bruns tombaient gracieusement sur sa nuque, mais ne cachaient pas son visage tranquille.

Le taxi ralentit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au brun qui gardait obstinément les yeux clos. Le chauffeur se trouva une place où il se gara. Il regarda son compteur, annonça le prix et Saga le paya. Enfin, ils sortirent tous les deux du véhicule, alors qu'Aioros feignait de dormir. En fait, il écoutait tous ces petits bruits, les pneus qui crissent sur le goudron gris, les cris de bêtes des chauffeur, le bruit des klaxon, les voix assourdis qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Saga toqua à la fenêtre et ouvrit doucement la portière. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant ses yeux vert émeraude. Saga se pencha pour lui retirer sa ceinture de sécurité, puis glissa le bras d'Aioros autour de son cou, le sien lui tenant le dos. Avec l'aide du chauffeur, ils installèrent le brun dans sa chaise roulante. Le Gémeau remercia le l'homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, qui partit aussi sec, et il s'accroupit devant Aioros.

Le grec avait le regard vide, des yeux éteints. Pourtant, quand il tourna la tête vers Saga, une petite lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il lui fit un maigre sourire, comme pour le rassurer. Le Gémeau se mordilla la lèvre, attrapa la main pâle de son ami et lui sourit à son tour. Ils partaient en voyage. Loin de cette ville, de cette endroit sombre. Ils s'en allaient. Ensemble.

_I'm taking a ride_

_With my best friend_

_I hope he never lets me down again_

Saga lâcha la main d'Aioros, puis il présenta les siennes. Avec ses doigts, il fit plusieurs signes, tout en parlant.

« Prêt pour le voyage ? »

Aioros acquiesça en baissant légèrement la tête, il était prêt. Saga fronça les sourcils. Il fit encore quelques mouvement avec ses mains, Aioros lut sur ses lèvres qui remuaient.

« Tu es sûr ? Le voyage est long. »

À nouveau, Aioros acquiesça. Ses mains restaient posées sur ses cuisses, il n'avait rien à lui dire. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Parce qu'ils savaient tout. Saga devinait les envies de son ami. Et ce dernier ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'en aller. Loin d'ici. Là-bas. Tout là-bas. Où on les attendait. Un endroit plus joli. Un endroit plus chaud. Moins bruyant. Moins dangereux. Moins effrayant.

Saga se redressa. Il attrapa leur valise et la mit sur les genoux du brun qui posa ses bras dessus. Aioros leva les mains et, tout en regardant Saga, il les vit bouger lentement. Saga lui répondit avec la même tranquillité.

« Il part dans une heure. On doit se dépêcher. »

Alors le grec attrapa les poignets du fauteuil roulant et le poussa. Saga ne se pressait pas. Ils auraient pu être en retard qu'il n'aurait pas été plus stressé que ça. Aioros n'était pas angoissé. Il allait partir loin d'ici. Il partait en voyage. Avec Saga. Son ami. Il s'occupait de tout. Il l'emmenait là où il voulait être. Loin, très loin d'ici. De cet endroit où il avait tant perdu. Ils partaient en voyage. À l'autre bout du monde.

_He knows where he's taking me  
Taking me where I want to be  
I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend_

Ils eurent des difficultés à monter l'handicapé dans l'avion. Aioros ne pouvait bouger ses jambes fragiles. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas les bouger. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il était trop fatigué. C'était comme ses mains qui bougeaient à peine sur ses cuisses. Il les levait parfois pour parler. Il préférait voir celles de Saga s'agiter et lire sur ses lèvres. Et n'avait qu'à bouger la tête pour lui faire comprendre s'il était d'accord ou non.

Saga s'assit à côté d'Aioros et attacha leur ceinture sans un mot. Son ami était déjà parti dans ses rêverie, il n'allait pas le déranger. Pour lui dire quoi ? Rien. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Il valait mieux le laisser tranquille et continuer à veiller sur lui. Comme il le faisait depuis trois bons mois. Trois bons mois qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le corps amaigri et clair d'Aioros, sur ses regards vagues. Sur cet être fragile et silencieux qui semblait dormir près de lui.

Bientôt, l'avion décolla. Saga attrapa la main d'Aioros, les décollages l'avaient toujours angoissé, alors que son ami ne semblait même pas remarquer que l'appareil partait dans les airs. Le grec ne pouvait sentir la terreur qui faisait battre le cœur du brun. Mais il se calma quand l'avion se stabilisa. Un soupir imperceptible passa entre ses lèvres.

Ce fut comme une bulle qui se forma autour d'Aioros. Il ne perçut plus aucun son, plus un murmure. Il s'était échappé de la réalité. Il sentait juste la main de Saga qui serrait la sienne. Mais son esprit était autre part. Ses yeux, qui regardaient par le hublot, se laissaient aller au paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Aioros se sentait rassuré. Il nageait dans le ciel. Il avait quitté le sol.

L'envie de dormir montra le bout de son nez. Mais Aioros ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet état de paix, ce silence complet qui l'apaisait. Ses yeux découvraient des paysages inconnus, il voulait tous les voir, jusqu'à… Non. Il ne voulait pas atterrir. Jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais mettre les pieds sur le sol. Parce que peut-être… Peut-être qu'il aurait encore mal… Peut-être qu'on serait dégoûté en le voyant… Non, il ne voulait pas descendre. Car en bas, c'était l'Enfer…

_We're flying high  
We're watching the world pass us by  
Never want to come down  
Never want to put my feet back down  
On the ground  
_

Des souvenirs naviguèrent dans son esprit. Des images lui revirent, précises, familières. Il se rappela du vieil immeuble gris où se trouvait leur appartement, ce ridicule studio où des insectes se traînaient sur les murs. Un salon, une minuscule cuisine à peine équipée, une salle de bain aux murs fissurés et une chambre qu'ils partageaient. Ils dormaient dans le même lit pour se réchauffer. Pour veiller l'un sur l'autre. On sait jamais. C'était si facile de tomber malade. Et de disparaître.

Un quartier de merde les entourait. Des gars pas fréquentables. Des filles trop fréquentées. Des petits sachets et des piqûres qui passaient de mains en mains. Des clopes plantées entre des lèvres sales. Des mains baladeuses. Des regards lourds. Des bastons qui finissaient en tuerie. C'était la merde. C'était là-dedans qu'on les avait balancé.

Aioros ne connaissait rien du monde. Pourtant, il s'y est fait. Saga aussi. Ils se sont battus souvent. Ils ont beaucoup travaillé. Et toujours, ils se sont soutenus. Ils se sont aimés comme deux amis. Comme deux frères. Parce qu'ils étaient tous seuls. Et qu'ils voulaient quitter ce trou. Retrouver les autres étaient leur but. Et pour cela, ils ne devaient pas mourir. Ils devaient être forts. Et ne pas croire à ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé : « Disparaissez ».

Et puis un jour… Un jour, un gars est rentré dans leur vie. Un gars qui avait besoin d'aide. C'était ce qu'il disait. Ils ne se sont pas méfiés. Les semaines ont passé. Et avec elle, leur confiance mutuelle. Les disputes se multiplièrent. Le Gémeau trafiquait, il voulait de l'argent, plein d'argent, pour s'enfuir. Il se mettait en danger. Tout partait de travers. Et ce gars étranger le soutenait, se piquait, sniffait, fumait. Et Saga, désespéré l'a suivi. Mais Aioros n'était pas d'accord. Ça n'allait que leur attirer des ennuis. Ils ne s'entendaient plus. Aioros était la raison. Saga la folie.

Aioros est tombé malade. Mais Saga s'en est pas rendu compte. Ils ne dormaient plus ensemble. Il prenait le canapé. Le brun avait froid dans le lit trop grand pour lui. Un jour, il est rentré. Il avait un peu de fièvre. Et Saga était parti. Il l'avait abandonné. Aioros a beaucoup pleuré, ce jour-là. Quand son meilleur ami est parti.

Mais le lendemain, c'était pire. Parce que le lendemain, y'a plein de gars qui sont venus chez lui. Avec celui qui les avait séparés. La nuit fut longue. Très longue. Le lendemain, Saga vint chercher le reste de ses affaires. Il trouva Aioros sans vêtement sur le sol, en sang, battu. Mort.

Ce jour-là, Aioros perdit sa pureté, sa voix, un tympan. Et sa volonté de vivre.

_I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend  
I hope he never lets me down again  
_

Quand Aioros vit Saga, il ne versa pas une larme. Il ne le reconnut pas, en fait. Il eut peur. Peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, une fois encore. Mais Saga, lui, il hurla. Il pleura. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Il nettoya le corps sali du brun, le soigna avec mille précautions. Son corps était froid. Il ne put jamais le réchauffer. Plus jamais, il n'entendit la voix de son ami. Il ne put tirer de lui que des gémissements de douleur.

Aioros ne supportait pas le contact de Saga. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Il l'avait abandonné. C'était à cause de lui, tout ça. Pourtant, il lui pardonnait. Parce qu'il était revenu. Mais ces mains sur son corps, il ne pouvait les oublier. Il aimait Saga, c'était son ami. Mais il ne devait pas l'approcher. Ou la terreur balayait le fragile équilibre qui le permettait de vivre.

Saga déprima. Aioros aussi. Plus même. Il eut peur que son ami sombre complètement dans la drogue. Mais Saga ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Encore une fois. Il l'avait fait une fois. Il ne recommencerait plus. Alors cette merde, il n'y avait plus jamais touché. Ce fut dur. Mais il tint bon.

Tous les jours, le Gémeau était là pour rassurer Aioros. Il lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il le protégeait, qu'on ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Souvent, Saga rentrait avec des bleus, des œils au beurre noir. Un fois, avec un coup de couteau dans la cuisse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son ami faisait une chasse à l'homme. Tous ceux qui l'avaient touché le payèrent.

Du jour au lendemain, l'angoisse s'envola du cœur d'Aioros. Saga pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, il n'avait plus aucune réaction de rejet. Le grec aurait pu s'en réjouir si les yeux verts de son ami ne s'était pas complètement éteints. Aioros maigrit beaucoup. Son esprit dérivait, son regard se faisait vague. Il répondait à peine à ce que Saga lui disait. C'était à peine s'il levait la main pour lui répondre.

À nouveau, Saga pleura. Son compagnon était mourrant. Ce vague sourire qu'il voyait parfois sur ses lèvres, cette leur dans ses yeux… N'était-ce pas de la folie ? Son ami n'était-il pas en train de le quitter ? Le Gémeau souffrit de ce manque de réaction de son ami. Il eut très peur. Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'était que le brun se laissait aller à ses rêves sombres. Parce qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Parce que son ami était là, près de lui.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_Promises me I'm as safe as houses  
As long as I remember who's wearing the trousers  
I hope he never lets me down again_

Aioros poussa un léger soupir. En dessous de lui, c'était la mer. Immensité bleue que rien ne venait perturber. Il eut envie de se lever, de courir dans le mince couloir, d'ouvrir la porte de l'avion et de sauter. Il imaginait son corps flotter dans les airs, des ailes pousser sur son dos, son corps plonger peut-être dans l'eau bleue. Il serait alors un ange. Comme elle, quand elle est rentrée dans leur vie.

C'était une belle journée. Il faisait bon, et une fois encore, Aioros sommeillait dans son fauteuil roulant, près de le fenêtre, et Saga regardait vaguement la télé, allongé sur le canapé. La porte de l'appartement s'était ouverte. Un ange était rentré. Tout de suite sur ses gardes, le Gémeau lui avait demandé qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui répondit aimablement : « Mon nom vous importe peu. Je suis venue vous chercher. »

Elle ne resta pas longtemps. Juste le temps de leur donner des billets d'avion en leur expliquant qu'on viendrait les chercher à l'aéroport. Elle parcourait le monde pour récupérer tout le monde. Elle avait déjà contacté Aiolia et Aldébaran. Sion était auprès d'eux. Cet ange leur laissa de l'argent. Une fois le voyage terminé, sa demeure serait la leur. Puis, elle était partie.

Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Aioros. Cette femme était très belle. Il se souvenait de la chaleur de ses mains. C'était un ange. Son ange. Il se souvenait, il y a treize ans, de cette petite servante. Il parait qu'elle s'est enfuie, après sa mort. Aujourd'hui, une femme très riche. Aioros sentait presque ses mains chaudes sur les siennes si froide, son regard tendre qui croisait le sien si triste.

Mais il avait peur. Aioros était terrorisé. Et si tout était faux ? Si son ange leur avait menti ? Il ne voulait pas descendre. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence. Ce monde froid et sale, où il avait presque tout perdu. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il était terrorisé. Aioros voulait rester dans les airs. Il voulait que cette paix intérieure demeure en lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais reposer les pieds sur le sol, revenir à ce monde qui les ignorait. Qui ne les connaissait pas. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

_We're flying high  
We're watching the world pass us by  
Never want to come down  
Never want to put my feet back down  
On the ground  
_

Pourtant, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Lentement, Aioros émergea, alors que des sons lui parvenaient. Il ne les comprenait pas, son esprit était encore trop embrumé. Pourtant, il tourna la tête vers Saga qui lui souriait gentiment. Aioros lui rendit faiblement son sourire. Saga agita les mains, tout en remuant les lèvres.

« L'avion va atterrir. »

Aioros eut peur. Le rêve était fini, l'avion allait redescendre. Saga, surpris, vit la terreur dans les yeux verts de son ami. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis le pris dans ses bras. Tout allait bien se passer. Et dans le pire des cas, il serait là. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait seul. Il avait commis cette erreur une fois. Plus jamais elle ne se reproduira. Il le protégerait toute sa vie. Il le protègerait toujours.

L'appareil atterrit. Saga serrait Aioros dans ses bras. Le brun était rassuré. Les yeux fermés, alors que l'avion descendait vers le sol, il repensait aux paysages qu'il avait vu durant ces longues heures, cette mer bleue dans laquelle il aurait voulu sauter. Quand l'appareil fut stable, il eut un frisson. Ils étaient à nouveau au sol. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ?

Les passagers quittèrent leurs sièges, et bientôt, l'appareil fut vide. C'est alors qu'on vient aider Aioros à descendre. Une fois dans son siège, le brun ne bougea plus, telle une statue, alors que Saga, regardant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, poussait la chaise roulante.

Ils ne virent pas l'ange qui les avait sorti de leur trou. Mais un de ses envoyés était là. Sion les accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant.

_Never let me down  
_

La nuit était tombée. Saga somnolait, la tête d'Aioros posée sur son épaule. Il caressait ses cheveux ondulés, attendant qu'il s'endorme, même s'il se doutait qu'il mettrait plus de temps que d'habitude. Il s'était passé trop de choses, aujourd'hui. Trop de choses agréables que ça en était bizarre.

Accompagnés de Sion, ce Grand Pope qui semblait avoir la vingtaine physiquement, ils avaient pris un taxi qui les avait emmené dans une grande demeure. Aioros et lui en avait été soufflés. C'était une maison magnifique qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Ils avaient tous les deux leur chambre, même s'ils avaient désirés rester ensemble.

Sion leur avait expliqué que cette maison appartenait à une riche héritière, autrefois servante au Sanctuaire, et qui aujourd'hui dirigeait les affaires de son oncle. Il avait rencontré cette femme, alors qu'il avait été abandonné en compagnie de Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Reconnaissait Kanon, qu'elle avait pris pour Saga, cette jeune femme les avait rapidement pris sous son aile, les installant chez elle. Depuis, ils avaient passé leur temps à chercher les autres. Ils avaient retrouvé Saga et Aioros ainsi que Aldébaran et Aiolia.

Saga était heureux. Il avait pu revoir son frère, qui restait cloué au lit pour des soucis de santé. Aioros semblait heureux, aussi. Quand cette femme passait devant lui, ses yeux brillaient. Le Gémeau était rassuré. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ferrait son possible pour qu'il aille mieux.

Tout va bien. Ils ne sont plus seuls.

_See the stars they're shining bright  
Everything's alright tonight

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	3. It's the fear

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Shura/Shaka.

**Rating :** K.

Suite de mes song-fic pas très gaies...

**Lys :** Nan, en effet, c'est pas gaie, et y'a Shaka qu'est pas content du tout d'ailleurs...

Mais ce n'est qu'un détail :p

**Lys :** C'est ça :p

Sont pas chanceux avec moi !

**Lys :** C'est le cas de le dire !

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

It's The Fear

Il parait qu'il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. On prévoyait un beau soleil et très chaud. C'était l'été, après tout, et il n'était guère étonnant de voir des gens se promener en débardeur avec des tongs au pieds. C'était une belle journée. Mais alors, pourquoi le ciel lui semblait-il si gris ?

Il marchait dans les rues assombries. Il ne regardaient pas vraiment où il allait, ni les gens qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Mais les passants, eux, ils le regardaient. Mais il s'en fichait. Qu'ils le regardent. Ça changerait rien. Son visage resterait le même. On y pouvait rien.

L'homme osa lever les yeux. De lourds nuages nageaient dans le ciel grisâtre. Peut-être était-il bleu, ce ciel qu'il maudissait chaque jour. Mais il lui semblait plus terne. Plus sombre. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'on lui avait fait. De ce qu'on leur avait fait. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Ses pas le menaient, il ne réfléchissait pas. Son esprit savait où il devait aller, il connaissait le chemin par cœur, pour l'avoir parcourut nombre et nombre de fois. Et aussi, c'est parce que c'était là-bas, chez lui. C'était là-bas que se trouvait son refuge, son paradis, son bonheur. C'était une cachette, loin de cette jungle urbaine, loin de cette violence noire dans laquelle il nageait. Comme les nuages, là-haut, qui le narguaient.

Il allait bientôt arriver. Il vit, là-bas, son immeuble. Gris, sale. Mais c'était là-bas que se trouvait le plus bel endroit du monde. L'endroit où était caché son cœur. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi se sentait-il angoissé ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais elle était toujours là, au fond de son cœur. Et en un sens, il savait pourquoi. Parce qu'il avait peur de le voir.

_It waits for the day  
I will let it out  
To give it a reason  
To give it its mind _

L'homme rentra dans l'immeuble. Il ignora les boites au lettres défoncées, les murs tagués, l'ascenseur en panne. Il monta les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver au second étage. Devant la porte, il hésita à rentrer, mais il finit par actionner le poignée, et à ouvrir le porte de leur appartement.

Tout était silencieux, à l'intérieur. Étrangement silencieux. Il serra les dents, retenant cette angoisse tant redoutée qui lui bouffait le cœur au fil des jours. À pas lent, le chevalier s'avança dans l'appartement, regardant les murs peints de couleurs claires. Il écoutait tous les petits bruits, les voitures qui roulaient dehors, les cris de la voisine en bas, la musique qui hurlait à l'étage en dessous. Mais pas de pas dans l'appartement. Pas de voix qui l'accueillait. Juste une lettre, là, posée sur la table de la cuisine.

L'homme attrapa la missive, la lut rapidement. La colère faisait trembler ses mains. La peur faisait trembler son corps. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Mais aucune ne coula. Il les retenait. Il devait être fort.

Peut-être aurait-il dû les laisser couler. Ça l'aurait soulagé. Et calmé. Mais la terreur s'emparait de lui. Peu à peu. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il voyait mal. Il avait du mal à évaluer les distances. Pourtant, il eut cette envie. Cette envie familière, si connue. Shura eut envie de tuer.

Sans un mot, il s'enfuit de l'appartement.

_I fear who I am becoming  
I fear that I'm loosing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain me  
My strength it is fading, I have to give in _

Il courait dans les rues grises. Les passants le regardaient. Ils examinaient un court instant son visage, à demi caché pas des bandages. Ils virent, à peine une seconde, cette lueur meurtrière dans son unique œil. Mais personne ne l'arrêta. Même s'ils savaient. Cet homme allait commettre un meurtre.

Shura se répétait sans cesse l'adresse inscrite sur la feuille. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il connaissait toutes ces rues, comme si c'était lui qui les avait construites. Il connaissait tous les raccourcis, pour avoir pourchassé des hommes, et pour s'être fait coursé par des truands. Le chevalier tournait à droite, puis à gauche, il allait tout droit, et il bifurquait. Il arriva enfin à destination. Le couteau, dans sa poche, le démangeait.

Il parait qu'il a perdu cette force qu'il possédait, autrefois, et qu'on appelait couramment le cosmos. Et il était pas le seul. Il savait que les autres l'avaient perdue. Il en avait entendu parler, un peu. Masque de Mort se frottait à des drogués, Saga avait déjà sombré. Pourtant, bien qu'il n'ait plus cette force, Shura vit les hommes tomber les uns après les autres. Ces hommes qui se jetèrent sur lui, qui le frappèrent. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches. L'espagnol vit à peine le sang couler à flot des corps. Il avait son couteau serré dans sa main.

Prudemment, l'homme traversa l'immeuble désaffecté. Puis il le vit. Son Amour. Posé comme une merde sur le sol. Les joues rougies, il avait l'air mal au point. Il avait sans doute de la fièvre. Cette putain de fièvre qui voulait pas partir.

Quand il le vit, son ange lui fit un sourire. Un sourire pitoyable. Il s'en voulait, de s'être laissé emmené comme ça. Mais c'était pas de sa faute. Il était malade. Trop malade pour bouger. Shura l'embrassa tendrement, puis il le prit dans ses bras. Il partit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il voulait oublier. Oublier la mort qui vivait dans le corps de Shaka.

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark is growing inside of me  
That one day will come to life  
(I've been saved) to save what I loved there is no escape  
Because my fate is horror an doom  
_

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Dans ce petit coin de paradis rien qu'à eux. Ils ignorèrent le bazard. On avait fouillé chez eux, Shura rangerait plus tard. De toute façon, leur argent était caché. Bien caché. Personne ne le trouverait. Y'avait rien de précieux, chez eux. La seule chose importante, à leur yeux, c'était eux.

L'espagnol déposa son amour sur le canapé défoncé. Il attrapa une couverture et la posa sur son corps tremblant. Il partit en chercher d'autres dans la chambre. Le lit était mort. Ils avaient éventré le matelas pour chercher le fric. Shura l'installa confortablement, ignorant les yeux embués de larmes de Shaka. Il était faible, très malade. Il avait du mal à se déplacer. Shura était blessé, mais il s'occupait de lui quand même. Ils s'aimaient. Plus que tout.

Shaka vit son amant partir dans la cuisine. Ce dernier ignora les tiroirs retourné, les feuilles éparpillés sur le sol. Il prépara du chocolat chaud, puis repartit dans le salon. Il donna la tasse fumante au blond qui quémanda ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Leur cœur se réchauffait.

La tasse au bord des lèvres, Shaka la posa sur ses genoux et porta sa main à sa bouche. Il se mit à tousser. Une toux sèche, rêche, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Shura courut chercher de l'eau, et attendit que son amant se calme. Mais, il s'enfuit. Dans la salle de bain. Les yeux pleins de larmes. Son cœur battait vite. Il tentait de se calmer. Mais la terreur sommeillait en lui. Elle allait se réveiller. Parce que Shaka le regardait avec ces yeux fatigués. Parce que la mort lui faisait cracher du sang.

_Hold down your head  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my feelings  
If you don't want it out _

Après s'être passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, Shura quitta la salle d'eau, pour retourner dans le salon. La tasse de chocolat était posée sur la table basse, Shaka était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant doucement, comme pour ne pas faire de bruit. Shura courut presque vers lui et prit son amour dans ses bras. Pour le réconforter. Puis lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Shura s'installa dans le canapé, Shaka se blottit dans ses bras. Il avait encore un peu de fièvre. Mais sa toux s'était calmée. L'espagnol caressait ses cheveux blonds avec tendresse. Il se sentait calmé. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Cette impression était fausse, il le savait. Mais malgré tout, c'était bon de se sentir en sécurité. Alors que le malheur frappait à leur porte.

C'était plus facile, avant. Quand Shaka allait bien. Mais il a attrapé cette merde. Et leurs ennuis se sont accrus. C'est un endroit pourri. Car quand on est seul, tous les endroits sont pourris. Shura n'avait que Shaka. Shaka n'avait que Shura. Ils avaient été abandonnés. Comme des enfants. Sans rien à part leur hostilité mutuelle.

Ils se battaient pour vivre. Pour se faire respecter. L'hostilité a disparu. La complicité l'a replacé. Puis la tendresse. Et l'amour. C'est la seule chose qui a duré entre eux. Car l'argent s'est fait plus rare. La nourriture, aussi. La confiance, n'en parlons même pas. Ils ne l'offraient plus à personne. Ils avaient été trop déçus.

Et puis Shaka est tombé malade. Ça devait arriver. C'était obligé. Il devait rester à la maison. Chez eux. Et Shura s'est retrouvé tout seul. Sans personne pour l'arrêter quand il allait trop loin. Car, oui, il allait trop loin. Il frappait. Il tuait. Avec ce couteau qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Il se haïssait. Il n'était déjà pas beau, avec son œil en moins. Mais avec cette terreur qui lui bouffait le cœur, cette peur qu'on fasse du mal à son amant… Il se savait répugnant.

_I fear who I am becoming  
I fear that I'm loosing the beauty within  
I can no longer restrain me  
My strength it is fading_

Il n'a jamais pu s'en débarrasser. Il n'a jamais réussi à la faire taire. Ça fait longtemps, maintenant, qu'elle reste tapie dans son cœur. Quand il sort, elle chuchote. Quand il marche, elle murmure. Quand il rentre, elle susurre. Shaka est toujours en danger. Depuis maintenant six mois. Sans doute plus. Il ne comptait plus. Virus sur virus. Shura travaille pour deux. Il angoisse pour deux. Il essaie de faire oublier à Shaka dans qu'elle merde ils vivent. Mais le blond n'est pas dupe. Il le sait, lui aussi. Il stresse toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

Plus d'une fois, on a essayé de le lui retirer. Shura est un dur. Shaka est son point faible. Alors on essaie de l'éliminer, en utilisant son amant. Personne ne s'en sort. Dans sa rage, l'espagnol les tue tous. Son cœur meurt, peu à peu. Il est contaminé par sa peur, qui devient de la fureur, qui fait de lui un tueur.

Shura avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il était. Shaka avait honte de lui-même. Car il ne pouvait aider l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que Shura avait perdu son œil. C'était une tapette. Il ne méritait que de crever. C'était comme ça. Shaka avait le corps vierge de toute brutalité. Shura avait des cicatrices.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était fini. C'était la fin. Shura n'en pouvait plus. Shaka non plus, il en pouvait plus. Marre de cette vie de barjes. Marre de cette vie qu'ils n'avaient pas méritée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils connaissaient les pensées de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient si bien. Ils s'aimaient. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient mettre fin à leurs souffrances.

_Long ago it came to me  
And ever since that day  
Infected with its rage  
But it ends today._

Il parait qu'il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. On prévoyait un beau soleil et très chaud. C'était l'été, après tout, et il n'était guère étonnant de voir des gens se promener en débardeur avec des tongs au pieds. C'était une belle journée. Mais alors, pourquoi le ciel leur semblait-il si gris ?

C'était sans doute à cause de la mort qui approchait. Shura était un tueur. Et aujourd'hui, il allait tuer celui qu'il aimait. Il l'avait protégé des autres et de lui-même. Quand il ne supportait plus la pression, Shura avait résisté à son envie d'en finir. Il avait perdu toute beauté intérieure. Il avait trop de sang sur les mains. Et trop d'envie d'en rajouter.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus de force. Il n'arrivait plus à se battre. Son combat était fini. Il avait perdu la guerre. Et Shaka avec lui. Il le serrait fort dans ses bras. Il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il emprisonna ses lèvres, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le blond lui répondait avec ardeur. Le virus pourrait se transmettre. Shura pourrait tomber malade. Mais qu'importe. Il l'était déjà.

Ils capitulaient.

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark is growing inside of me  
That one day will come to life  
(to save what I loved) there is no escape  
Because my fate is horror an doom_

Shura repoussa Shaka et se leva. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Ils n'ouvrirent pas. Ils n'ouvraient jamais. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Mais la porte s'ouvrit. Shaka fut posé sur le canapé, alors que Shura avait sa main dans sa poche, tenant son couteau. Mais il ne le sortit pas. C'est les larmes qui sortirent de ses yeux.

Aldébaran était là. Il les regardait avec bonheur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Aphrodite et Masque de Mort étaient là, eux aussi. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Shaka éclata en sanglots, alors que le suédois courait vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Shura se réfugia vers Masque de Mort, qui le réconforta, lui caressant le dos d'un geste amical.

Le cauchemar était fini. La peur avec lui.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	4. Forgiven

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Aiolia/Aldébaran. C'est de l'amitié !

**Rating :** K.

(débarque en courant) Voici une nouvelle song-fic sur Aiolia et Aldébaran !

**Lys _(sabre levé, en mode Ranmaru qui pète un câble)_ :** Banzai !!

O.O Du calme !!

**Lys _(en colère)_ :** Méchante pas belle !! T'avais po le droit de faire ça !!!

Maieuuuuh... Ok, j'ai aucune excuse...

**Lys _(s'avance)_ :** Ca, c'est sûr...

(se recule) Calme-toi, sitoplé !!

**Lys :** Juste pout information, y'a Mû qui te cherche, il va te trucider la tête, y'a Saga qui le suit, tu comprends, c'est l'amour, et Aioros aussi, solidarité masculine, sans compter Shaka, et puis Shura, et puis Sion, et puis...

O.O (se barre en courant)

**Lys _(furax, sabre levé)_ :** Au pied !! Sale blonde !!

Toi aussi t'es blonde ! (le sabre lui passe sous le nez) Maieuuh !! (s'enfuit)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Forgiven

Une infirmière passa. Elle avait la peau marron et les cheveux noirs. Elle était moche, puisque c'était une négresse. C'était ce que pensaient les visiteurs. Les malades n'en pensaient pas moins. S'ils n'étaient pas au bord de l'agonie, ils l'enverraient balader.

Elle passa devant une porte. Mais elle s'arrêta. Les autres, toutes blanches, continuèrent leur chemin. L'infirmière ne le pouvait pas. Car dans cette chambre, elle se savait magnifique. On ne la regardait pas comme une bête ingrate. On la regardait comme un être humain. Comme une Blanche. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

C'était blanc. Le sol, les murs, le plafond. Tout était blanc. Mais pas silencieux. Un petit bruit régulier revenait sans cesse. Il venait d'une machine, près du lit blanc. Un enfant blanc y était allongé. Il était vêtu de blanc. Et sa main blanche était enserrée dans une autre plus bronzée. Tenue par un homme blanc.

Il leva les yeux vers l'infirmière. Il lui fit un petit sourire doux. Elle aimait son sourire. Parce qu'il n'était pas hypocrite. Parce que lui, il n'était pas malade, et il n'avait aucune raison de lui sourire. Parce ce que ce sourire venait du cœur. L'infirmière s'avança vers le lit où dormait l'enfant. Si blanc. Malade. On ne pouvait plus rien, pour lui. Et pourtant, cette homme si beau était là, à attendre. À espérer.

Son regard dériva vers le corps de l'enfant. C'était un petit garçon avec des cheveux bruns et pas très longs. Son visage était beau, gracieux. Et blanc. Il était très malade. Un masque était posé sur sa bouche. Il allait mourir. Le temps l'a traversé. D'un seul coup. Sans prévenir.

L'homme était beau. C'était un méditerranéen. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette étaient emplis de douceur. L'infirmière aimait son visage viril. Il était séduisant. Même s'il était inquiet. Même s'il était angoissé de ce silence si long. Même si, par moment, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again ?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by_

« Mr Aiolia ? Vous avez faim ?

- Un peu. »

Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Pourtant, la jolie infirmière sortit de la pièce. Aiolia ne quitta pas des yeux le corps allongé devant lui. Cet enfant si jeune qui dormait, le teint trop clair, les yeux clos. Il aimait son visage. Il était doux, innocent, tout comme ses yeux bleus qui brillaient habituellement de malice. Il aimait son sourire, aussi. Son sourire amusé, moqueur, heureux. Ou soulagé. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sourire. Tellement longtemps…

Pourtant, Aiolia avait essayé de le protéger. De tout. Des gens, de la rue, des regards, des mains… du monde… mais peut-on protéger quelqu'un de la maladie ? De la mort ? Peut-être que oui. Mais lui, il n'avait pas réussi. Sinon, l'enfant ne serait pas là, allongé sur le matelas blanc, sous ce drap blanc, le corps trop blanc.

C'était bizarre, quand même. L'enfant avec risqué beaucoup de choses. Trop, même. Aiolia en avait pleuré. Il n'avait été le seul. Son ami aussi, il avait éclaté en sanglots. Mais l'enfant avait échappé à tous ces dangers. C'est autre chose qui le tuait. Quoique… Il avait sans doute vécu trop de choses pour que son cœur tienne.

La liberté avait empoisonné l'enfant. Elle l'avait tué. Il s'était jeté tête baissée dedans, ignorant tout. Finalement, tout s'était retourné contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû tout quitter. Mais il avait écouté son cœur. Qui allait sans doute cesser de battre d'un instant à l'autre.

Maintenant, il ne parlait plus. Il était silencieux. Et Aiolia, près de son lit, le regardait tous les jours partir un peu plus. Mais il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était là. Qu'ils étaient là. Qu'ils l'aimaient. Qu'ils seraient toujours là. Jusqu' à la fin.

_For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence_

Voici trois mois que l'enfant était avec eux. Aiolia se rappellerait toujours du jour où ils l'avaient découvert. Il avait senti son cœur se glacer, quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur le corps recroquevillé du gamin, les vêtements déchirés, un suçon au creux du coup, un œil au beurre noir. Son ami et lui n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux. C'était impossible, inimaginable. Pourtant, l'enfant avait souri, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Kiki. »

Aiolia et son ami avaient pleuré. L'enfant s'en était retenu. Mais il s'était blotti dans les bras du chevalier, qui l'avait réchauffé de son étreinte. En lui promettant que, plus jamais, on ne lui ferait de mal. Parce que cet enfant ne le méritait pas. Parce que cet enfant n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil.

Kiki ne voulut rien leur dire. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ils l'ignorèrent longtemps. Enfant de Mû, il devint le leur. Ils en prirent soin, travaillant sans cesse pour qu'il ne manque de rien. C'était difficile. Très difficile, dans ce monde pourri qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour. Mais leurs yeux ne voyaient plus les prostituées, leur nez ne sentait plus la puanteur des ordures, leurs oreilles n'entendaient plus les cris. Leurs pensées étaient centrées sur ce petit ange qui dormait, bien au chaud, chez eux.

Il fut leur réconfort. À tous les deux. Il a fait des bêtises. Des suçons, il en a encore eu. Des baffes, il en a encore reçu. Parce qu'ils étaient en danger. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent. Parce qu'ils voulaient se tirer de ce trou perdu. Mais ça, il l'ignoraient. Ils ne le savaient pas. Il le leur cachait. Parce qu'il avait honte. Mais un jour, il ne tint plus. La voiture passa. Kiki se mit devant.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_

Ce jour-là, il plut. Le soleil brillait fort, il faisait chaud. Mais Aiolia pleura longtemps. Et Aldébaran aussi. La peur les envahit. La douleur, aussi. Même la haine. Pas pour le chauffeur, c'était pas sa faute. Ils le croyait. Nan, c'était à cause de cette gamine. Tout là-bas, en Grèce. Cette gamine qui les avait abandonnés. Eux deux, les autres aussi, sûrement. Et Kiki.

L'ambulance arriva. Les pompiers aussi. Même la police. Ils ne portèrent même pas plainte. C'était pas la faute du chauffeur. Ni celle de Kiki. Il fut emmené à l'hôpital. On s'occupa de lui. Les frais furent chers. Il se réveilla, un jour. Aiolia l'embrassa et le serra fort dans ses bras. Plus tard, ce fut au tout d'Aldébaran. L'enfant demanda « pardon ». Il parla longtemps. Il leur raconta comment il était arrivé ici. Une fois de plus, les larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues.

Puis, il se rendormit. Et il ne se réveilla plus. Oh, ce n'était pas fini. Son cœur battait toujours. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Un soir, il n'y aurait plus de bruit dans cette chambre blanche. Ce bruit régulier cesserait de se répéter. Il n'y aurait plus que le bruit de sa propre respiration. Et sans doute de ses larmes qui coulerait le long de ses joues trop pâles.

Aiolia et Aldébaran ne souriaient plus. Ils n'en avaient plus envie. En fait, ils n'avaient même plus envie de vivre, de se battre. Tous deux étaient en bonnes santé. Bon, c'est vrai, Aiolia s'était fait tranché l'oreille, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ça ne se voyait même plus, ses cheveux le cachaient. Aldébaran avait des cicatrices, rien de grave. Mais leur cœur était froid. Leur visage était froid. Et quand Kiki s'endormirait, ils le suivraient. Pour pas qu'il soit tout seul. Et qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

_Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away_

La porte s'ouvrit, Aiolia s'extirpa de ses pensées troubles. Il leva les yeux et fit un maigre sourire à Aldébaran, ce géant qu'il avait si peu connu autrefois, ce qu'il regrettait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, il l'aimait énormément. Un peu comme un frère. Ils étaient pas pareils. Pas du tout. Malgré tout, une solide amitié les liait. Et, jamais, elle ne se briserait. Jamais.

L'infirmière noire entra à son tour avec un plateau dans les mains qu'elle posa sur une petit table. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer quand Aiolia lui sourit avec gentillesse. C'était pas souvent que ça lui arrivait. Tous les deux, c'était des gens gentils. Jamais un mot déplacé. Ils ne la regardaient pas comme une négresse. Elle entendait souvent ce mot. Non, ils la regardaient comme une femme. Une jolie dame très gentille. Et, dans le fond, c'était ce qu'elle était. Mais on lui disait jamais. Parce que les gens étaient jaloux. Elle, elle était en très bonne santé. Alors qu'eux, ils étaient au bord de la mort.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur Kiki. Aldébaran aussi le regardait. Il était très triste. Le mot était trop faible pour qualifier sa peine. Mais il le cachait. Aiolia avait besoin de son soutien. Tout comme Kiki, qui dormait, là, dans le lit blanc. Sous le drap blanc. Tout blanc. L'enfant s'était toujours trouvé sale. Mais c'était un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel qu'on avait souillé.

Ils avaient essayé de le protéger. De le protéger de tout. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu le protéger de lui-même. C'était un enfant trop débrouillard. Et trop malheureux. Honteux, aussi. Ils l'aimaient, mais lui, il était dégoûté de ce qu'il était. Il avait cru être capable de se débrouiller tout seul, mais ce n'était qu'un gosse. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire, la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé. Et maintenant…

L'électrocardiogramme ralentissait.

_For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence_

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Kiki avait désiré revoir son maître. Il le savait vivant. Pourquoi ? Qu'importe. Il le savait. C'était tout. On n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Évidemment, il était jeune, et malheureux. Son maître lui manquait trop. Finalement, il s'était enfui. Ses pas l'avaient guidé, il avait essayé de se débrouiller avec l'argent qu'il avait volé à la déesse. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Un jour, il voulut rentrer. Saori imposa une barrière autour du Sanctuaire.

Jamais Kiki ne put retourner là-bas. Jamais il ne put revoir les autres, les chevaliers divins, qui étaient tous les cinq en vie. L'enfant se débrouilla. Un petit travail au noir. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Puis, un jour, on le souilla. Et il vendit son corps.

Il ne retrouva jamais Mû. C'est Aiolia et Aldébaran qui le trouvèrent. Il eut honte. Très honte. Mais ils le prirent dans leurs bras et ils l'emmenèrent. Il fut heureux avec eux. Mais ça ne dura pas. Pour l'argent, il se vendit à nouveau. En secret. Un jour, ce fut le coup de trop. Il pensa à Aiolia et Aldébaran. Les embrassa très fort en pensées. Il avait abandonné le combat. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il demanda pardon au chauffeur, avant de sauter devant sa voiture.

Kiki savait qu'il était important pour les deux chevaliers. Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ce corps écœurant. Il les avait abandonnés, eux aussi. Il leur avait demandé pardon. Il était désolé. Mais c'était pas sa faute. Ils le savaient. Ils lui pardonnaient. Ce qu'il avait fait pour survivre, ce qu'il avait fait pour mourir. C'était pas grave. Il était pardonné. Même s'ils pleuraient.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues sombres de l'infirmière. Elle était habituée, pourtant. Mais voir ce corps blanc sur le lit la retournait. Il n'était pas encore mort. Il y avait toujours ce petit bruit. Mais, bientôt, la pièce deviendrait silencieuse. Les deux hommes en avaient conscience. Ils ne vivaient plus. Le temps s'était arrêté. Ils attendaient la mort. Cette faucheuse sombre aux orbites vides.

Aldébaran et Aiolia pensèrent à leur passé. À leur statut de chevalier d'or. Leur destin était de mourir. Alors pourquoi cet enfant était-il allongé dans ce lit ? Pourquoi allait-il mourir avant eux ? Ils allaient enterré un enfant. Un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, qui avait été abandonné. Qu'ils n'avait pu sauver. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des parents qui enterrent leur fils.

Ils n'osaient imaginer ce que serait la vie. C'était dur, avant. Très dur. Moins, quand Kiki est arrivé. C'était leur bonheur. Leur soleil. Depuis qu'il était ici, le temps s'était arrêté. Il faisait très froid, même si le soleil brillait très fort. Ils étaient mécaniques, comme des automates. Le monde était gris. Il n'avait plus de couleur. En fait, ils s'étaient rendu compte, vraiment, que marcher ne servait plus à rien.

Kiki ne parlait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Il dormait. Ils se sentaient abandonnés, sans l'enfant. Mais c'était bientôt fini. Bientôt, le silence serait total.

_I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you ?  
Why did fate deceive me ?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence ?_

Par deux fois, les chevaliers s'étaient battus pour sauver le monde. Et quand ils voyaient où ils avaient atterris, ils regrettaient presque d'avoir mené ces combats. Car ils avaient risqué leurs vie, et voilà leur récompense. Ils paraient que les vrais héros font des miracles sans rien demander en retour. Aiolia et Aldébaran ne demandaient pas grand-chose, pourtant. D'abord, ils avaient désirer revoir les autres. Puis, il avaient souhaité échangé leur vie en échange de celle de Kiki. Faut croire que c'était trop dur à réaliser.

Maintenant, ils étaient là, comme des cons. Dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec un gosse en train de crever sur un lit. Ils pouvaient rien faire. Ils en avaient pas les moyens. Et le milieu était pourri. On en avait rien à faire d'un pauvre gamin écrasé par une voiture. C'était pas important. Un moustique en moins.

Le Lion et le Taureau regardaient l'enfant. L'infirmière n'existait plus. Ils ne pleuraient même pas, alors qu'ils sentaient l'enfant s'en aller. Ils n'eurent même pas l'idée d'appeler un médecin pour le réanimer, si son cœur cessait de battre. Kiki avait abandonné le combat. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir le ramener. L'enfant ne voulait pas.

La plus belle des morts, c'est quand on meurt dans son sommeil.

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven_

La porte s'ouvrit. Ils levèrent les yeux, prêts à jeter dehors l'intrus. Mais ne purent le faire. Une femme se tenait dans l'entrée. Elle était belle. Trop belle. Ils la connaissaient. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu son visage. Des années. Elle avait beaucoup changé. C'était une femme, maintenant. Une femme qui les regardait avec tendresse.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de leurs joues, alors que des médecins en blouse blanche envahissaient la pièce. Ils ne virent pas les mains s'affairer, cherchant un moyen de le mettre dans une civière. Et de l'emmener. Pour le soigner. Ils le comprirent en voyant son visage doux. Et ses vêtements de luxe. Un tailleur bleu. Comme ses yeux.

Aiolia se réfugia dans ses bras. Il se souvenait. C'était l'amoureuse de son frère.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	5. Frozen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Camus/Milo.

**Rating :** K.

(Tout enrubanée de bandages) Salut !

**Lys _(bondit)_ :** Hello !

(saute au plafond) O.O Ca va pas de me faire des peurs pareilles ?!

**Lys _(tout sourire)_ :** C'est le starlight extinction qui te fout les jetons ??

(regarde si y'a pas Mû dans le coin) Failli me le prendre en pleine gueule... Pu éviter le "Galaxian explosion", Shaka a failli me tuer... Sans parler d'Aioros et Shura qui a failli me couper en rondelles... Sont fous ces chevaliers T.T

**Lys :** Et toi, t'es pas barjot ?? Chevaliers en force !!

Un p'tit peu ! Bref, voici un nouveau one-shot dont je suis fière...

**Lys :** Allez savoir pourquoi.

J'avoue, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis fière.

**Lys :** Louche comme nana.

Pour info, si vous cherchez les chanteurs des chansons, "Il pleut" est de Renaud, "Never let me down again" est de Depeche Mode, "It's the fear" et "Forgiven" sont de Within Temptation. Et "Frozen" est de Madonna :p.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Frozen

La pluie chante, dehors. Et lui, devant sa fenêtre, il pleure. Les mains posées sur la vitre froide, le front appuyé dessus, il regarde en bas. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues blanches, mais son corps ne tremble pas. C'est juste un peu d'eau qui déborde de ses yeux. Comme ces nuages gros, là-haut, qui déversent leur colère sur la ville grise et bruyante qui les pollue. Mais ça va rien changer. Le ciel peut gronder, ce sera toujours pareil. Il peut pleurer, la vie sera toujours la même.

Ses doigts se crispent. L'autre est là, en bas. Il le voit marcher dans la rue, un chaud manteau sur les épaules. Une capuche est rabattue sur sa tête, mais il le reconnaît. Il reconnaît ses longues mèches bleues ondulées, qui s'échappent le long de son visage. Il sait que c'est lui. Il le connaît trop bien. Et puis, de toute façon, il rentre toujours à la maison à cette heure-là.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. Il écoute la pluie battre le sol, en bas. Le bruit est atténué par la vitre. Il écoute aussi les pas qui résonnent dans l'escalier. La poignée qui s'abaisse. La porte qui s'ouvrent. Des chaussures balancées dans l'entrée. Le froissement du manteau retiré. Pas un bonjour. Juste un homme qui rentre dans la pièce, qui s'assoit dans le canapé. Un journal qui se froisse.

Camus continue de pleurer. Mais son corps ne tremble pas. L'autre ne voit pas qu'il est malheureux. Il se contente de lire son journal, ignorant son compagnon. Il ne le voit pas. Il ne voit pas ce qui l'entoure. Le vieux canapé élimé. Les fauteuils défoncés. La télévision cassée. La table basse abîmée. Le tapis disparu.

Non, Milo ne voit rien de tout ça. Sinon, il réagirait. Sinon, il verrait que Camus pleure.

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen.. when your hearts no open  
_

Le silence persiste dans la pièce. On entend juste la pluie, dehors, qui frappe doucement le trottoir froid, la route où passe les voitures. Les yeux posés sur son journal, grand ouvert devant lui, Milo ignore Camus qui se bouge de sa fenêtre, front posé sur la vitre froide, les mains crispées sur le verre. Ils ne s'adressent pas un mot. Le grec n'a pas conscience de sa présence. Il ne l'a plus depuis longtemps. C'est comme si… Camus était mort.

« T'as passé une bonne journée ? »

Les sanglots ne paraissent pas dans la voix du français, il a appris à les contenir. Sa voix semble résonner dans la pièce, elle brise le silence angoissant. Milo ne réagit pas. Mais il a entendu. Car, déjà, son journal se froisse.

« Plutôt, oui. Les affaires marchent bien. Et toi ?

- À ton avis ? »

Non, il ne va pas bien. Oh, c'est vrai, il ne crie plus, il ne vomit plus. Mais ça ne va pas mieux. Milo ne le sait pas. Il ne sait jamais rien, de toute façon. À une époque, il s'en serait rendu compte. Il aurait compris pourquoi Camus ne lui montrait pas son visage. Mais maintenant, il s'en fiche. Et Camus pleure, parce que son ami est parti.

Ça fait un moment, déjà, que Milo n'est plus là. Combien de temps ? Camus a cessé de compter. Il le sait, c'est tout. Ç'a commencé quand on lui a brisé le cœur. Il l'a entouré de glace, et il a changé. Les rôles se sont inversés. Camus est l'être fragile, Milo est l'homme solide. Camus est celui qui supplie, Milo est celui qui se met en danger. Entouré de ses regrets, de sa haine, de ses remords, de sa colère, Milo est devenu quelqu'un de froid. Qui ne voit que ses intérêts.

_You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken.. when your heart's not open  
_

Ils étaient amis, autrefois. Ils se disaient tout sans tabou. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Milo est tombé amoureux. D'une nana trop belle pour être saine. Ç'a duré un moment. Camus en a souffert. Et puis ça s'est terminé. Camus a cru mourir.

L'amour, Camus savait ce que c'était. Il avait appris, auprès de Milo. Qui ne l'a jamais vu. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ses regards, ses gestes, ses mots. C'était pas quelqu'un de subtil. Non, il a juste vu cette fille qui les a détruits. Camus a essayé de le sauver. Mais il n'a pas réussi. À jouer avec le feu, il s'est brûlé les doigts.

Milo pleurait. Camus l'a consolé. Puis, il lui a dit ces mots, ces trois petits mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Il se rappelle encore aujourd'hui de l'étonnement, puis du dégoût de Milo. De sa main qui l'a giflé. De ses cris horrifiés. Camus s'était alors senti sale. est pas mort. Il aimait trop Milo pour l'abandonner. Il acceptait son rejet. Il s'en était douté.

Pendant un moment, il a persévéré. En cachant ses douleurs. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Milo ne s'est pas attendri, il n'a pas compris. Il l'a ignoré. Et, au fond, c'était aussi bien ainsi. Mais Camus croit le contraire. En se donnant à lui, Milo oublierait. Il oublierait cette histoire sordide, ses affaires louches, les dangers qui l'entourent constamment. Et, peut-être, qu'ainsi, il verrait dans quelle merde ils vivent.

_If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You.. hold.. the key  
_

Camus se rappelle du début de leur relation. Au tout début, quand Milo ne la haïssait pas. Quand ils étaient juste tous les deux. Une confiance inébranlable s'était tissée entre eux. Camus, un chevalier des glaces, et Milo, un chevalier plutôt fonce dedans. À deux, ils se complétaient. Et, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient tombés dans un coin pommé. Pourri. À faire peur.

Leurs derniers souvenirs, c'était ce visage presque familier, entouré de longues mèches mauves. Un sourire aurait pu naître sur leur visage, si sa voix froide ne les avait pas condamnés. Ils avaient atterri dans un coin de rue, près des beines à ordures. L'horreur les avait submergés. Puis un certain soulagement. Car ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient deux.

Ils avaient haï Saori. Ensemble. Puis, Camus avait haï cette fille. Et ce fut au tour de Milo. Maintenant, le Verseau ne ressentait plus rien pour cette nana qui les avait détruits. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du grec, qui portait autant de colère à leur ancienne déesse qu'à cette fille qu'il avait aimé. Leur misère, c'était de leur faute. À toutes les deux.

Mais il ne se rendait pas compte que, si leur appartement était dans cet état, si Camus était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute. Tout ça, c'était à cause de lui. À vouloir jouer au malin, à vouloir se venger, Milo était devenu un morceau de glace. Et il perdait tout. Tout ce qu'il possédait. Car, bien qu'il ne le voit pas, Camus était en train de s'en aller. Lui aussi.

Mais il résistait. Le français résistait. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de mal à son ami. Il en faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Si Milo partait, il n'y survivrait pas. Son cœur serait brisé à jamais. Et, cette fois, les lames du rasoir auraient raison de lui.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
If I loose you… my heart will be broken  
_

Les doigts froids quittent la vitre gelée. Des ronds bordés de buées apparaissent. Camus décolle son front. Statique, il continue à regarder dehors, ce triste paysage que la pluie bouleverse. Il entend les voitures rouler, les pneus qui passent dans les flaques d'eau, des talons qui claquent sur le béton des trottoirs. Il voit des parapluie s'ouvrirent, des gens courir sous le déluge diluvien, d'autres qui sautent dans les mares d'eau. Camus se sent triste. Des larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues. Son cœur pleure. La pluie chante.

Avec ses mains froides, il s'essuie les yeux, son pull rêche assèche ses joues humides. Il hésite. Il a froid. Il veut voir Milo, son corps fin, son visage viril, ses cheveux ondulés coupés aux épaules. Mais il a peur. Il a peur de ne pas être vu. Qu'il l'ignore. Comme d'habitude. Milo ne s'intéresse plus à lui, depuis que cette nana l'a largué, depuis que cette maladie l'a attrapé. Cette maladie, incurable, qu'on appelle, entre nous, la dépression.

Pourtant, le jeune homme se retourne. Ses yeux sont rougis, mais il s'en fiche. Ils tombent sur le profil du grec, qui continue de lire son journal, imperturbable. Camus ne ressent aucune colère envers lui, juste de l'amour. Cette amour qu'il se croyait incapable de ressentir, autrefois. Mais maintenant, il le ronge. Il voudrait le laisser paraître, lui montrer à quel point à il tient à lui. À quel point il lui est indispensable. Mais Camus n'a pas oublié la gifle. Il la sent toujours sur sa joue. Il ne veut plus jamais que ça se reproduise.

Camus regarde son ami, cet homme qu'il aime. Il voudrait retirer tous ces mauvais sentiments de son cœur, les prendre pour lui. Il redeviendrait celui qu'il avait connu, qui le regardait comme une personne à laquelle il tenait. Il ne serait plus ce type froid qui ne le regardait plus.

Milo a besoin d'amour. Il a besoin qu'on lui fasse oublier ce qu'il a vécu. Camus n'est pas assez bien pour lui, il a été rejeté. Il faudrait que quelqu'un détruise la glace de son cœur, ouvre ce coffre scellé, et en prenne possession. Pour lui faire oublier. Pour le ramener à la raison. Pour qu'il arrête tout ce qu'il fait.

_Love is a bird.. she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside you die  
You're frozen.. when your heart's not open  
_

Lentement, Camus s'avance vers le canapé élimé, où Milo est assis, en train de lire cet affreux journal. Il s'arrête devant lui. Milo ne le voit pas. Camus est invisible. C'est sa maladie qui le transforme en fantôme. Il y est presque habitué.

« Milo ? »

Il ne réagit pas. L'a-t-il entendu ?

« Je veux te parler. »

Toujours pas de réaction. Ses yeux bougent imperceptiblement, suivant les petites lignes des articles. Il est sans doute trop intéressé par ce qu'il lit pour faire attention au français, qui se sent ridicule. De toute façon, depuis qu'il l'aime, il est ridicule.

« Tu aimes me faire du mal, pas vrai ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Alors pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De nous.

- Y'a rien entre nous.

- Il n'y a rien autour de nous, aussi. »

Milo lève les yeux vers lui. Il le regarde d'un air neutre. Il n'y a plus rien entre eux. Ni amitié, ni amour, ni confiance. Un fossé les sépare. Un fossé plein d'eau. L'eau des larmes de Camus, qui a encore envie de pleurer.

_If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You.. hold.. the key  
_

Mais Camus retient ses larmes. Il ne veut pas paraître faible devant lui, même s'il l'est. Sa fierté en a déjà pris un sérieux coup, il ne lui en reste pas grand-chose. Milo l'a piétiné, comme son cœur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu vois bien dans quel état est l'appartement.

- Il est bien comme il est.

- Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui y vit toute la journée. »

Cette fois, Milo semble énervé. Il lui dit que c'est de sa faute, il n'a qu'à travailler. Milo, lui, il ne fait que ça. Depuis que son cœur a été déchiré par cette fille, qui l'a trompé avec un autre, qui s'est jouée de lui, il ne fait que des bêtises. Camus le sait, il fait des trucs louches. Il se bat, il frappe, il vent. Ces trucs pas bons qu'on s'injecte dans le bras.

Autrefois, ils étaient honnêtes. Ils touchaient pas à ça. Mais cette nana les a entraînés là-dedans. Milo n'y a jamais touché. Camus y a été obligé. La fille est partie avec un dealer. Camus a fait une overdose. Le grec a été brisé par cette séparation. Il a dépensé un fric fou pour soigner Camus. Il n'a plus jamais quitté l'appartement. Milo l'enfermait, pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Depuis ce moment, il l'a ignoré. Comme s'il n'existait plus.

« Tu ne veux pas que je sortes. Tu l'as oublié.

- Je préfères que tu ne sortes pas, je veux pas que tu fasses de conneries. Mais si tu peux te rendre utile, alors sors, et gagne de l'argent. On en a toujours besoin.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? »

Milo ne voit pas dans quel état il vit, dans quel endroit il vit. Il ne fait pas attention à tout ça. C'est pas important. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de se venger. Milo a tellement changé… Depuis qu'ils ne s'aiment plus…

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen.. when your heart's not open  
_

« Camus ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Milo, tu te rends compte dans quel état on est ? »

Milo ne comprend pas. Il voit juste Camus qui pleure. Alors il regarde autour de lui. Il voit les fauteuils abîmés, le papier peint jauni, le parquet rayé, le tapis disparu, la télévision hors service, le canapé dont le cuir est craqué par endroit. Puis ses yeux retombent sur Camus, avec son pull épais et rêche, son jean délavé, les pieds nus. Ses cheveux décoiffés, son visage terne, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Milo entend la pluie, dehors. Ce bruit répétitif, angoissant, qui ne s'arrête jamais. Dans la pièce, il fait froid. Elle est vide, impersonnelle. On n'est pas bien, ici, il ne fait pas chaud. Avant, si, ils riaient, et la télévision était allumée. Maintenant, ils ne sourient plus, il n'y a plus de bruit de fond. À part ce déluge qui tombe dehors. Comme les larmes de Camus qui ne veulent pas cesser de couler.

Milo, aujourd'hui, se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe. Il sent que l'appartement est vide, froid. Il voit que sa vie ne rime à rien, que ce qu'il fait ne sert à rien. Parce que Camus, devant lui, pâle, fatigué, pleure à cause de lui. Il l'a ignoré longtemps. Il ne voulait pas voir la vérité. Il ne voulait pas voir la douleur de son ami. Il l'a trop vu souffrir à cause de cette chose qu'on lui a injecté dans les bras.

Et puis… Il est beau, Camus. Tellement beau, qu'à côté, lui, il ne vaut pas grand-chose.

_If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You.. hold.. the key  
_

Milo a envie de pleurer, lui aussi. Camus a brisé ses barrières. Tout comme lui, autrefois, les a brisées. Mais il l'a rejeté. Il a rejeté son ami quand il lui a avoué ses sentiments. Ne pas lui dire que c'est bien. Ne pas lui dire qu'il est heureux. Faut pas. Il ne le mérite pas. Overdose. Non, pas lui dire. Pas lui dire que, ce qu'il va faire, c'est pour lui. Pas le droit. Faut attendre que ça passe. Camus partira, il sera heureux. Faut le sortir de cette merde. Faut le faire sourire…

« Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ?

- Dis pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Pourquoi tu vois pas que j'ai mal ?

- Tu dois arrêter de…

- C'est passé. Ça, c'est fini. Je ne le referai plus. Ça fait trop mal.

- Tu as raison. Je suis fier de toi.

- Milo, répond-moi franchement.

- De quoi tu…

- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Répond-moi. »

Camus n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça, sans savoir. Maintenant, ce n'est plus un fantôme, Milo le voit. Il est fatigué. Y'a quelque chose dans son corps qui fonctionne mal. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais il est de plus en plus fatigué, et des fois, il vomit. Y'a du sang dedans, des fois. Milo ne le sait pas. Mais, peut-être, qu'il voit qu'il ne va pas bien.

Et oui, Milo le voit, à son teint trop pâle, à sa maigreur. Camus va pas bien. Camus va partir.

_If I could melt your heart  
We'd never be apart  
Give yourself to me  
You.. hold.. the key  
_

Ça y est, Milo pleure. Camus ne comprend pas. Alors le grec sourit. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus sourit.

« Je t'aime à en crever, Camus. »

Et il se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le serre fort contre lui. Ce corps fin et blanc, froid. Il le sent se blottir contre lui, et sangloter. Il sert entre ses doigts sa chemise noire, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Et que ce soit un rêve. Milo l'embrasse sur la joue, en lui murmurant des pardons. À mi-mots, il lui explique. Sa colère envers elle, parce qu'elle l'a trompé. Et parce qu'elle a détruit Camus. Il l'aimait un peu. Elle lui faisait oublier qu'il aimait son ami.

La glace fond, autour du cœur de Milo. Il bat à la chamade, ce cœur que Camus vient d'ouvrir. Il y rentre, s'il blottit, et ne veut plus en bouger. Et Milo le serre contre lui, l'embrasse, lui demande pardon. Maintenant, c'est lui qui a la clé de son cœur. Il n'a pas intérêt à la perdre. Ou ils se perdront tous les deux.

_If I could melt your heart_

Main dans la main, ils sortent de l'immeuble. Milo a promis, il arrête tout. Ça va être dur. Ils vont devoir changer de ville. Mais ils ne peuvent plus continuer, ou ça va mal tourner. Camus lui avoue qu'il ne va pas bien. Ils iront bientôt à l'hôpital, pour essayer de le soigner. Ça va coûter des sous. Tant pis. Il a pas demandé à être malade.

Soudain, on klaxonne. Ils sursautent, cherchent quelqu'un des yeux. Une belle voiture noire est garée sur l'autre trottoir. Des hommes en sortent. Et ils leur font de grands signes de main.

Il ne pleut plus. Il fait chaud, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	6. Otro muerto

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Dohko.

**Rating :** K.

Didi, the retour !!

**Lys :** On voit ça...

Voici une nouvelle song-fic. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas un yaoi, il n'y a que de l'amitié !

**Lys :** Heureusement, tu te ferais étriper. Le personne dont je parle se reconnaîtra :p

Ouais, d'ailleurs, c'est pour elle que j'ai pris une chanson en espagnol !

**Lys :** T'as dû avoir un sacré coup de blues en tapant ça...

Le mot est faible... :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Otro muerto

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et pourtant, c'est comme s'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Son regard était perdu dans la rue, par delà cette fenêtre contre laquelle il était adossé. En fait, il regardait en bas, le magasin juste en face. Il pleuvait, là-bas. Un déluge s'abattait entre ces murs et ravageait tout sur son passage.

Doucement, ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel azur qui semblait les narguer. Oh oui, c'était une belle journée. Il faisait chaud et le soleil chauffait leurs pauvres corps de mortels. Des corps qui brillaient un instant comme des étoiles et qui s'éteignaient, un jour, pour ne plus jamais se rallumer. Des chandelles fragiles qui s'éteignent au moindre souffle de vent.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque entendre les plaintes, là, en bas. Ces hommes et ces femmes chez qui le temps semblait s'être arrêté, il entendait presque la pluie s'abattre sur leur corps endoloris par le chagrin. Leurs cris étaient trop faibles en comparaison de ces vagues de souffrance qui les fouettaient de part en part.

C'était bête, pourtant, quand on y pense. Ce genre de chose arrive tous les jours. C'est d'un commun… Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal. Et on en fait toujours un drame, avec de longs monologues, des répliques désespérées sur un fond de pleurs discrets. C'est toujours pareil. Toujours pareil.

Quelqu'un était mort. Une autre personne avait perdu la vie. Encore une fois. On lui avait pris sa vie. Alors la famille hurlait sa colère. Tout le quartier était au courant. Tout le monde chuchotait. Tout le monde se regardait avec soupçons, en se demandant si telle ou telle personne n'était pas responsable de ce meurtre. De ces meurtres.

Ses paupières se soulèvent doucement. Et le jeune homme aux longs cheveux mauves avait envie de leur dire que ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était qu'un mort parmi tant d'autres. Qu'on l'enterre, qu'on l'incinère. Qu'on le libère.

Il n'y avait pas de raisons à ce meurtre. C'était tombé comme ça, on ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors laissez-le en paix. Ramenez-le à la nature.

_Otro muerto, otro muerto  
Que mas da  
Si esta muerto  
Que lo entierren y ya esta  
Otro muerto, pero no es sin ton ni son  
De momento, se acabo la discusion  
_

Cela faisait des jours que cela durait. Comme du mauvais air, la peur empestait les rues. On tuait des gens. À vrai dire, Mû ne savait même pas comment il s'y prenait, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Cela ne l'intéressait pas, car cela revenait au même : une personne mourrait. Elle fermait les yeux et son esprit s'envolait, quittant ce corps mutilé sur lequel un flot de larmes coulait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était dans la maison d'en face qu'avait lieu ces souffrances indescriptibles qui font trembler les hommes. Celles de perdre un proche. Mais, quand on y pense, ce n'est qu'un homme. Un homme qui s'en va. Un homme à qui on a pris la vie, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Un coup de couteau et c'est fini.

Et c'est sans doute cela qui est le plus douloureux. La mort n'est pas naturelle. On accepte mieux quand elle vient avec le temps, quand elle est inévitable. Mais quand elle survient et que la faux s'abat sur le cou d'une victime, cela reste en travers de la gorge.

Alors que son regard errait à nouveau sur la boutique, Mû se dit que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient orphelins, autrefois, et qu'il ne fallait aimer qu'Athéna. Ainsi, si on mourrait, personne ne viendrait pleurer sur leur corps blême. Et la souffrance, à l'idée de la perte de leur déesse, était trop forte pour permettre qu'une telle chose arrive. C'était bien trouvé, en fait. On avait pensé à tout.

Un homme sortit du magasin. Il était pâle et son dos était courbé sous le poids de la douleur. C'était le père. De la victime. Dans sa tête devait tourner tout un tas de questions. Pourquoi son fils était-il mort ? Pourquoi l'avait-on tué ? Pourquoi lui ?

Mû ne voulait même pas en connaître les réponses. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pour quelle raison cette personne s'était donnée le droit de voler une vie. C'est la seule chose qu'on ne peut acheter dans ce monde.

_Yo no se ni quiero  
De las razones  
Que dan derecho a matar  
_

Quand une personne était tuée, on se demandait longtemps qu'elles en avaient été les raisons. Surtout quand on n'avait pas le coupable sous la main. Mû comprenait ces personnes qui se recueillaient autour du tombeau. Mais il se disait que, de toute façon, la victime ne vivait plus. On avait beau la plaindre, chercher le coupable, se lamenter… sa vie était partie. Et elle est ne reviendrait plus.

Mû s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi les gens mouraient. Pourquoi ils naissaient s'ils finissaient par mourir. Pourquoi les gens continuaient de faire des enfants si c'est pour les quitter un jour. Les humains étaient bêtes. Et c'est pour ça qu'il fallait les protéger. Ils voulaient continuer à faire la vie, à l'améliorer. Ils avaient leurs raisons. Tout comme le meurtrier avait les siennes.

Une étrange lassitude s'empara de lui. Il eut un peu envie de dormir, ça devait être la chaleur, mais il attendait. Il attendait que l'autre rentre. Il lui avait interdit de sortir. Depuis que Mû avait été agressé, il avait toujours un peu peur de le laisser sortir seul. Un gros bandage entourait sa jambe. Mû ne pouvait même plus travailler, maintenant. Il fallait qu'il attende.

Alors il pensait. Il réfléchissait. Un peu à tout. Son ami n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça, alors il le faisait pour lui. Il pensait à leur vie d'avant, aux morts qui avaient parsemés leur chemin, aux cadavres qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux. Ils avaient leurs raisons de tuer. Ils étaient obligés. C'était ça ou mourir.

Ouais, c'était bien fichu. Les orphelins étaient entraînés. Au combat, ils devaient se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Dans un cas, ils périssaient et personne ne venait les pleurer. Dans l'autre, ils vivaient et on les remerciait platement. C'était leur devoir, de toute façon. Tant qu'à faire, autant vivre et servir à quelque chose. Nous, orphelins.

Et quand ils ne servaient plus à rien, on s'en débarrassait. Comme les jouets cassés.

_Pero deben serlo  
Porque el que muere  
No vive mas, no vive mas...  
_

On frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, les yeux bleus de Mû quittèrent le paysage de la rue pour se poser sur son ami. Le seul qui lui restait. Le seul qui pleurerait quand il se serait plus qu'un tas de chair blanche. Et le seul pour qui il verserait quelques larmes quand son cœur aurait cessé de battre.

Il aimait son sourire. Son sourire à la fois si sage et si doux, et ses yeux un peu bridés qui brillaient doucement. C'était comme un ange. Un ange asiatique si serein que c'en était affolant.

« Bonjour, Dohko.

- Bonjour. Tu veux sortir un peu ?

- Oui, j'en ai assez d'être ici. »

L'asiatique s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se lever de sa chaise. Dohko, c'était un peu comme un bâton solide sur lequel on pouvait se reposer. Mû avait confiance en lui, comme il n'avait jamais eu confiance en personne. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. La trahison était impossible entre eux. Elle était synonyme de mort. Car si l'un partait, l'autre n'aurait aucune raison de rester.

Mû marchait avec une canne. C'était dur de se déplacer, il se tenait à Dohko. Sinon, il tomberait par terre et il se ferait mal. Et Dohko voulait qu'il guérisse afin qu'il puisse à nouveau travailler. Et qu'il arrête de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient coincés ici… Dohko ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps. Ils étaient arrivés là, un beau jour, comme tombés du ciel. Perdus, comme des anges égarés, ne sachant que faire pour s'en sortir. Malgré leurs appels, on n'était pas venu les chercher. Leur déesse n'était pas venue les récupérer, ces anges perdus aux ailes égarées.

Tous deux passèrent devant la boutique où les gens s'affairaient comme des mouches. Ils ne virent pas le cadavre blême qui causait toute cette agitation. Mais c'était certainement la seule personne de calme dans tout ce foutoir, la seule personne silencieuse dans ce brouhaha mélancolique.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Juste histoire de bouger un peu les jambes fatiguées de Mû et de reposer celles épuisées de Dohko. Mais on hurla. À nouveau. Ils ne se retournèrent même pas pour participer aux hurlements de scandale qui leur vrillaient les tympans.

Un autre mort. Un autre tué.

_Otro muerto, pero que bonitos son  
Calladitos, sin quere llevar razon  
Otro muerto, pero tiene su por que  
Algo ha hecho, y si no preguntale  
_

L'un contre l'autre, ils se baladèrent dans les rues agitées, frissonnantes de ces nouvelles atroces qui troublaient leurs vies ordonnées. Ce n'était pas un beau quartier, on en avait vu des meilleurs. C'était donc logique que les émissaires de la Mort viennent faire leur travail. Sans penser que de telles choses se déroulaient aussi dans les beaux quartiers, mais de manière plus… silencieuse.

Eux, ils vivaient dans ces rues sales où des asiatiques chuchotaient, allant à leur vie active sans oser se rebeller. Mû et Dohko avaient bien pensé à sortir de cette misère, ces sables mouvants qui tentaient de les attirer vers des gouffres inconnus qui les tueraient petit à petit. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Mû boitait sur le trottoir.

Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'en aller. C'était des étrangers, ils n'avaient aucun papier. Et ils n'avaient pas les moyens. Pas assez pour s'enfuir. C'était grâce aux rouages d'argent que le monde avançait, aujourd'hui. Quand on n'en avait pas, on n'avançait pas. Qu'importe ce qu'on avait pu faire, autrefois. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, des noirs sont morts sur le sol des blancs. Pendant un temps, on n'a pas voulu récompenser les survivants. Pourtant, ils le méritaient.

Tous deux, guerriers dans l'ombre, ils avaient été abandonnés. Sans rien. Leurs seuls bagages avaient été les souvenirs, le remord, la colère. Un peu de souffrance, aussi. Et de l'inquiétude. Sans savoir pourquoi, ils avaient été reniés par une déesse à qui ils avaient donné leur vie.

Athéna les avait tués, à sa manière. Par son silence et son abandon, elle les avait reniés. La princesse s'était débarrassée de ses jouets abîmés. Elle avait raison, en fait. Ses petits soldats de plombs n'étaient plus aussi solides, et ils aspiraient à la liberté. Pourquoi ne pas la leur donner ?

_Yo no se ni quiero  
De las razones  
Que dan derecho a matar  
_

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Voici deux ans que ces deux hommes en étaient là, à errer dans les rues sans s'accorder une vie raisonnable. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Et qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement l'envie. Exilés autrefois du monde, ils adoptaient aujourd'hui encore ce comportement. Ils étaient hors du monde. Ils le regardaient avec un œil calme, indifférent.

Mû se sentait trahi et il avait perdu tout espoir. Il se demandait souvent ce que les autres avaient pu devenir, leurs visages demeuraient inscrits dans son esprit. Mais il n'avait plus le courage de penser qu'il les reverrait un jour. Dohko pensait le contraire. Il espérait toujours. Il avait vécu trop longtemps pour abandonner l'espoir maintenant.

Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber. L'asiatique voyait bien que Mû n'allait pas très bien. Dans sa tête et dans son corps. Il avait grandi trop vite, souffert trop tôt. Il était comme une poupée de porcelaine qui se fracasserait au moindre faux mouvement. Et Dohko refusait de le laisser tomber. Sinon, il n'avait aucune raison d'avancer. Il devait le soutenir, ce gosse.

Ils restèrent un moment dans la rue, marchant lentement sans trop se presser. Il faisait encore bien jour, même si la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Et Dohko retournerait au travail. Et Mû le regarderait partir, en se disait que la vie était quand même mal fichue. Il penserait à sa vie d'avant, à Athéna, qui les avait privés de leur vie. De leur raison de vivre.

Il faisait chaud, dehors. Et pourtant, c'est comme s'il pleuvait, en dedans. C'est toujours quand il fait bon que les orages éclatent.

_Deben ser la ostia  
Porque el que muere  
No vive mas, no vive mas..._

Ils regagnèrent la petite rue où se trouvait leur bâtiment. L'endroit où ils vivaient. Les deux hommes passèrent devant la petite boutique assombrie par le soleil couchant. Ça pleuvait toujours à l'intérieur, et des nuages sombres devaient flotter dans les pièces obscures.

Il y eut un bruit. Un bruit de klaxon. Ce n'était pas rare, beaucoup de voitures passaient ici, inlassablement. Pourtant, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête. C'était comme si leur cœur serré se détendait soudain, battant à la chamade. Des couleurs réapparaissaient sur leurs joues.

Ils rendirent un signe de la main à Saga et Milo sortirent de la voiture, puis tentèrent tant bien que mal de les rejoindre malgré leur flot d'automobile qui les séparait. Dohko et Mû sentirent des larmes couler sur leurs joues.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	7. Dark

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Kanon/Rhadamanthe/Sion.

**Rating :** K.

Hello les gens ! :-) Voici un nouvel OS !

**Lys :** Sauf que y'a pas de yaoi entre les trois XD.

XD

**Lys :** Bon, c'est pas très gai, mais on commence à s'y habituer...

Elle est louche, c'te fic...

**Lys :** La chanson est bien !

Mais avec la fic, ça fait louche...

**Lys :** -.-''

Sinon, il reste encore un one-shot ! Et c'est la fin de cette fic. Petite note : la "sauveuse", on ne sait po qui c'est ! Mystère XD.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dark

Le soleil, si haut dans le ciel, était semblable à une boule de feu qui ne tarderait pas à s'écraser sur sa tête. Si la soif qui tirait sur sa gorge sans vergogne ne l'avait pas achevé avant. De petites gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son front et longeaient ses tempes pour mouiller son tee-shirt, déjà sali par la sueur fiévreuse de la nuit. Il avait soif. Il avait chaud. Il avait mal.

Pourtant, ses jambes se mouvaient encore dans un mouvement mécanique. On aurait cru un grand automate allant droit devant lui, le dos droit et les jambes lourdes. Un pantin suivant les mouvements des ficelles avec difficulté. Un cadavre déambulant sans savoir où aller dans cette ville qu'il connaissait si peu.

Les enfants le regardaient avec un drôle de regard. Il devait leur sembler étrange. Eux aussi l'étaient, à ses yeux sombres qui fixaient un point invisible devant lui. Un point d'attache pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Et ne plus se relever.

Pendant un instant, ce fut un homme brun qui courrait presque sur le trottoir, longeant la route noire de goudron. Son regard se détourna de cet inconnu, préférant se poser sur une petite femme. Rhadamanthe avait toujours eu ce don. Celui de voir les malheurs arriver.

Et cela ne loupa pas.

_Je vous salue d'ici  
Le fruit de vos entrailles  
Bénissez-moi ma vie  
Et mon esprit ce soir  
_

On hurla. On se précipita. Mais lui ne bougea pas. Pour quoi faire ? C'était trop tard. De toute façon, il était à bout de force, il n'avait pas le temps de se détourner de son chemin. Alors Rhadamanthe continua à avancer, ignorant le corps désarticuler de cet inconnu qui avait traversé à un feu vert. Il n'eut même pas la force de sourire. Pourtant, il avait visé juste.

« Rhadamanthe ! »

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il eut un vertige, et pendant un instant, il vit son corps s'échouer sur le sol. Mais deux bras s'attrapèrent pour le soutenir. Il était venu le chercher. Comme d'habitude. À peine leva-t-il la tête que leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer à son sourire. Plus doux que le soleil. Moins chaud. Moins agressif.

« On rentre ? »

Non, on ne rentre pas, voulut-il lui répondre. Sion passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils revinrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre. Rhadamanthe était trempé et il avait soif. Au moindre faux pas, il allait tomber par terre. Mais Sion le soutenait. Comme toujours.

Sans lui, il n'arrivait plus à marcher. Sans lui, il n'arrivait plus à avancer.

_Au nom du père et du fils, sur la croix  
Pardonnez nos péchés, à tous les trois  
_

Avec délicatesse, Sion posa son fardeau sur le canapé défoncé. Rhadamanthe sentait son regard inquiet voyager sur son visage rougi, son corps humide. Il eut envie de dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici. D'être enfermé dans cet appartement, dans cette prison. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses jambes immobiles, ses bras fatigués, son corps allongé sur son lit.

C'était trop facile. Céder à la douleur, à la fatigue, à la lassitude, c'était bien trop facile. Rhadamanthe n'était pas habitué à ça, il avait trop souffert, trop agit, trop vécu pour laisser faire son corps défectueux. Oui, défectueux. Une machine aux rouages mal huilés. Un pantin aux ficelles manquantes. Un homme trop vivant.

C'était ainsi depuis le début. Son corps avait trop vécu dans l'ombre des Enfers pour danser sous la lumière du soleil. Des années et des années qu'il n'avait vu la lueur chaude de l'astre du jour. Maintenant, il était comme un vampire, respirant la nuit pour suffoquer le jour. Enfermé dans une chambre. Dans un cercueil en plâtre.

Alors Rhadamanthe luttait. Il voulait être comme eux, se lever, marcher, avancer… Il avait réussi. Un temps. Mais un homme qui se lève chutera un jour. Et Rhadamanthe avait chuté. À chaque fois, ça faisait plus mal. Parce qu'il tombait de plus haut.

_Allongés par terre,  
Et se laisser faire_

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Il entra et dit quelques mots, quand il vit soudain Rhadamanthe allongé sur le canapé. Toute inquiétude disparut de son visage et il se rua sur le malade en hurlant de colère. L'anglais ne savait plus quoi dire pour se défendre, alors que près de lui, Sion cachait son rire derrière sa main.

« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, espèce de crétin !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. »

Rhadamanthe essayait de sourire, luttant contre le sommeil qui essayait de l'emmener. Vers des contrées inconnues, qui réchaufferaient son front moite. Le délire s'emparerait de lui. Des images lui viendraient, tournant dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut. Complètement perdu.

Discrètement, Sion sortit du petit appartement, laissant derrière lui Kanon pour s'occuper de leur malade. Sion avait à faire. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Il était comme ça. C'était un homme qui travaillait sans relâche un temps, puis s'accordait une pause. Une pause où il voulait tout oublier, jusqu'à son nom. Dans l'alcool. Dans d'autres bras.

C'était son moyen à lui de garder les pieds sur terre. S'envoler pour mieux retomber. Ils avaient eu peur, un temps, qu'il ne veuille plus redescendre. Mais Sion n'était pas comme ça. Il connaissait les limites. Il avait trop vécu pour les ignorer.

Et, maintenant, ils étaient là. Tous les deux. Dans un petite appartement où ils ne passaient que leurs nuits. De longues nuits dont-ils sortaient toujours aussi fatigués. Et lasses. Mais, dans cet endroit, c'était comme s'ils étaient hors du temps. Pour eux deux.

Sion avait besoin d'être dehors. Eux avaient besoin d'être deux.

_Caresser nos pensées,  
Et purifier nos chairs,_

Kanon posa sa main sur le front moite du malade. Il avait de la fièvre. Encore. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Rhadamanthe avait une petite santé, et malgré ses efforts, il finissait toujours pas revenir dans son lit. Et cela l'écœurait. Sa faiblesse l'écœurait.

Ils galéraient. Pour vivre. Pas de papiers, pas d'amis, pas de soutien. Rien, à part eux trois. Eux trois qui vivaient leur vie comme ils le pouvaient. Mais ce n'était pas une vie. Sans argent, on n'arrive plus à rien. Sans diplômes, on n'est plus bon à rien.

Et puis… ils étaient grands. Ils avaient passé l'âge de croire en la vie. La vraie. Celle qui nous rend heureux, celle qui est libre. Celle-là, ils y ont renoncé depuis longtemps. Ils savaient bien qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais. Car ils n'avaient pas de passé, dans ce monde. Ils n'y avaient pas grandi. C'était des êtres hors du commun. Hors du temps.

Depuis deux ans, ils essayaient quand même de s'y habituer. Mais ils avaient du mal. Celui qui avait le plus réussi, c'était Sion. En fait, il faisait comme avant. Du travail à ne plus se nourrir. Puis la pause. Le travail. Et le repos. Tout en veillant sur Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Oh, c'était des grands garçons. Des garçons qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Alors il gardait un œil sur eux. Au cas où.

Car, eux deux, ils avaient moins réussi. Kanon travaillait beaucoup, aussi. Pour les aider à avancer. Pour compenser l'argent perdu par Rhadamanthe. Pour que ce dernier ne pense pas qu'il était une gêne. Ses pauses à lui, c'était le soir. Dans la nuit. Quand il était dans son lit.

Avec Rhadamanthe dans ses bras.

_Communier les idées,  
Et ne rien regretter  
_

Vivre pour vivre… C'était ça. Ils vivaient parce que mourir leur était inconcevable. Cette vie de les rendait pas vraiment heureux. Ils le savaient, tous les trois. Cette vie ne les menait à rien. Ils ne tarderaient pas à rencontrer un mur, à cette allure. Mais la machine de leur routine était en route. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

Pendant un temps, ils avaient attendu. Et espérer. Pas Rhadamanthe, il n'était pas un homme d'espoir mais de fatalité. Un homme de mort, qui devinait les malheurs avant même qu'ils n'arrivent. Mais, en secret, Kanon avait espéré un signe. N'importe lequel. Sion aussi. Mais il avait vite laissé tomber. Il avait compris le message. Athéna ne voulait plus d'eux.

Ils étaient ses chevaliers, pourtant. Ses hommes. Ses sacrifices. Pourquoi leur avoir accorder la vie si c'était pour les rejeter ensuite ? Kanon pensait à Saga. À Milo. À tous les autres. Où étaient-ils ? Vivaient-ils comme eux ? Peut-être. Sion méritait d'être sauvé. Pourtant, il était quelque part en ville, à s'accorder un moment de répit.

Cela faisait toujours sourire Rhadamanthe, quand il y pensait. Voilà à quoi étaient réduits les troupes d'Athéna. Des hommes courageux qui les avaient tous terrassés, eux, les spectres d'Hadès, Dieu des Enfers. Ils n'étaient plus, maintenant, que des hommes comme les autres. Plus de respect. Plus d'amour. Plus de reconnaissance.

On n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

_Se faire prier_

_Se faire aimer  
_

Rhadamanthe somnolait sur le canapé abîmé. Il luttait contre le sommeil. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce chemin qu'il avait parcouru sous la chaleur. Kanon était là, assis près de lui, et loin d'être fatigué. Du moins physiquement. Dans sa tête, il était épuisé, à trop réfléchir, à chercher des solutions. Des réponses.

En fait, il pensait à son frère. Cet être qu'il avait tant chéri, qui l'avait tant chéri. Un étranger qu'un gouffre séparait. Le devoir, la folie, l'océan avait attaqué les chaînes d'amour qui les liait, cette complicité qui leur avait permis de tenir.

Le grec ferma les yeux et se revit à l'époque où ils étaient enfants. Deux enfants, deux bébés que leurs parents avaient maudis de ne pas être nés en un seul être. Kanon se souvenait encore des reproches, de leur colère, des gifles. Au point qu'ils en avaient détestés ces gens qui les avaient mis au monde. Au point désirer leur mort.

À croire que les dieux les avaient entendus. Ou plutôt, Athéna les a entendus, envoyant ses émissaires se débarrasser de leur famille pour récupérer ces deux enfants, dignes successeurs des chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux. Ça s'était passé pendant la nuit. Une nuit pleine d'étoile où leur vie avait basculée.

Athéna n'avait même pas attendu le matin pour prendre ces enfants. Pourquoi faire ? La nuit, ils étaient trop engourdis par le sommeil pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Parfois, Kanon avait envie de penser qu'à l'époque, Athéna n'était pas réincarnée, et que c'était Sion qui avait envoyé ces hommes.

Mais il se rappelait que ces pratiques étaient obligatoires, fixées par la Déesse elle-même : les chevaliers d'or ne devaient avoir aucun foyer hormis le Sanctuaire.

_Et devenir orphelin,  
Bien avant le matin_

Son esprit retomba sur Terre quand il entendit Rhadamanthe l'appeler. Il avait soif et, malgré ses efforts, il lui était impossible de se lever, ce qui le mettait en colère. Son esprit était échauffé par la fièvre, l'ancien spectre aurait voulu se jeter dans l'eau pour enfin se rafraîchir. Pour enfin se sentir bien.

Mécaniquement, Kanon se leva et partit dans la cuisine remplir son verre d'eau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, alors que le robinet laissait couler le liquide transparent, et pria pour que l'anglais s'en remette vite. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste qu'il aille bien. C'était déjà trop.

Rhadamanthe n'avait rien à faire ici, en vie. C'était un spectre, un mort, leur ennemi. Il aurait dû pourrir en Enfers comme ses semblables. Comme tous ces hommes qui s'étaient battus pour un idéal meilleur, vaincu par les plus forts.

Sauf qu'il était là. Dans cette cage à lapins, dans ce canapé miteux. Dans ses bras, le soir. Kanon pouvait presque sentir son odeur rassurant, le goût salé de sa peau. C'était un ennemi, un mort sortant de son tombeau. S'il y retournait, Kanon ne pourrait le supporter. Les seuls moments où son cœur battait, c'était en sa présence. En fait, il était plus heureux que Sion. Malgré tout.

Son verre rempli, Kanon quitta la cuisine et revint dans le salon. Son amant était toujours réveillé, respirant à un rythme régulier, forcé, comme s'il avait peur de se laisser aller et s'endormir dans les bras peu accueillants de Morphée. Il eut un sourire quand Kanon lui tendit son verre d'eau. De l'eau fraîche qui l'apaisa.

Leur regard se croisait, se liait. Kanon, un sourire sur les lèvres, se pencha et l'embrassa, liant leurs doigts. Se couchant sur lui. Rhadamanthe eut envie de lui dire qu'il lui tenait chaud, mais il n'en eut pas la force. La voix du grec s'éleva dans la pièce, comme une douce musique. Kanon lui parlait. De tout. De rien. Juste pour faire un peu de bruit et remplir cette pièce vide.

_Se regarder enfin,  
Et s'unir les mains,  
Adorer, glorifier, se confesser  
_

Si l'un ni l'autre n'était particulièrement bavard, mais leur vie était si vide de sens qu'il leur arrivait de parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ils se remémoraient leur passé, leur entraînement. Ces années sous la Mer, ces années sous la Terre. Souvent, Sion se mêlait à leur conversation. Souvent, ils riaient, se moquant des autres. Ça leur faisait du bien…

Sion leur avait raconté à quel point il avait pu être vénéré au cours des décennies. Au début de son règne, le Pope était quelqu'un de très respecté, bien plus qu'à leur époque où il gardait le statut du dirigeant, du meneur. Avant, c'était un roi, presque un Dieu.

Qu'importe l'anecdote, Sion ne leur parlait jamais de son rôle au sein du Sanctuaire avec de la vanité ou de la fierté, juste un peu de nostalgie. Pas pour son règne, juste pour tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces personnes mortes qu'il avait pu côtoyer, tous ces enfants qu'il avait vus grandir et périr…

Tout le monde aimait le Grand Pope, cet être immuable qui passa des années à gouverner et diriger le Sanctuaire. C'était important pour un chevalier ou un Grand Pope de se faire aimer. L'amour entraînait le respect. Kanon imagina Saga, qui avait parfaitement suivi ces conseils. Rhadamanthe avait argumenté que c'était le contraire, en Enfers. Plus on était horrible, plus on était respecté.

Un long moment, tous deux parlèrent. Rhadamanthe chuchotait, Kanon parlait plus fort, le sentant s'endormir sous lui. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

_Se faire prier_

_Se faire aimer  
_

Tout chaud sous son corps, Rhadamanthe dormait à poings fermés. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui, comme toujours. Et puis, discuter avec lui quand il était fatigué avait le don de l'endormir. Ou peut-être que c'était sa voix qui le berçait. Allez savoir…

À son tout, le grec se laissa aller, sa tête sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux attachés ondulant dans son dos. Une fois encore, il pensa au Sanctuaire. Il ne pensait qu'à ça… Il pensait à tout ce sang versé, à cette folie qui l'avait dirigé contre le Sanctuaire… Aujourd'hui, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Oh, oui, il y avait la colère et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son abruti de frère, pour son aveuglement. Un crétin qu'il aurait aimé revoir…

Puis, il se revit au début de leur association, avec Rhadamanthe et Sion. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés, au milieu de nulle part. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, ce jour-là. Comme les mois qui ont suivis. Ici, il ne faisait jamais vraiment froid. La chaleur était dans l'air et elle ne disparaissait pas. Un peu comme la rancune. Elle demeure dans le cœur, empeste le corps, et ne part jamais vraiment.

Sauf celle de Kanon. Elle s'était évaporée depuis longtemps. Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre et, pourtant, il était là à somnoler contre son amant, respirant son odeur chaude. Il n'en voulait plus vraiment à personne. Il pensait juste à son frère, à ces hommes qui méritaient de vivre et qui, peut-être, vivaient comme eux. Sans désir d'avancer mais les jambes se mouvant malgré eux.

Leur offrir une vie décente était une récompense pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour tout ce sang qui maculait leur corps, qui tâchait leur main. Pour tout ce sang qui avait couler de leurs plaies. Parce que, dans le fond, c'est eux qui avaient été blessés pour sauver la Terre. Eux seuls.

Pour elle.

_On est, tu sais, seul à saigner  
On est, tu sais, seul à s'aimer_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit plus tard sur Sion. La nuit tombait, le ciel dérivait vers une couleur orangée sublime, alors que la chaleur semblait tomber comme le soleil sur les eaux salées de la Méditerranée. Le tibétain était fatigué mais paisible. Il eut un sourire en voyant les deux garçons endormis, les doigts entrelacés et le visage serein.

Il se dit qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu. Un tout petit peu, et ils reviendraient dans le droit chemin. Rhadamanthe finirait bien par s'y faire, à ce corps et à cette vie. Et peut-être retrouveraient-ils une envie d'avancer, de progresser. Il fallait leur laisser le temps de s'habituer. Deux ans, qu'est-ce que c'était, par rapport à une vie entière ?

Dans le fond, ils étaient seuls. Personne ne viendrait les sauver. Personne ne les sortirait de cette merde. Seuls eux deux pouvaient s'en sortir et aller de l'avant. Ils étaient seuls. Mais ils devaient avancer. C'était comme ça, la vie. On n'y peut rien.

_On est, tu sais, seul à sauver  
On est, tu sais, tout seul, tu sais_

Sion avança dans la petite pièce et se pencha à la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant des nuages s'amasser dans le ciel. Il se dit vaguement qu'il allait pleuvoir et cela ne loupa pas : des petites gouttes d'eau ne tardèrent pas à tacher les trottoirs de béton et les routes de goudron.

Las, le tibétain regarda les voitures passer, tout en attrapant son paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une et la porta à ses lèvres. La pluie rafraîchissait l'atmosphère, c'était agréable. Il regarda une voiture sombre s'arrêter devant l'immeuble d'en face, tout en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Cigarette qu'il failli lâcher, alors que deux personnes sortaient de la voiture et levaient le visage vers lui.

Il eut un sourire. La vie était loin d'être finie.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	8. Chaque seconde

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Aucun.

**Rating :** K.

Ainsi se termine cette fic composée uniquement de song-fic. Je remercie tout le monde pour toutes les reviews qui ont été postées. Certains d'entre vous ont cherché un but à cette fic, une interprétation. Je suis touchée. J'ai tapé ces chapitres selon mon humeur, donc avec plus ou moins de rapprochement avec la pluie. La fin est toujours relativement positive parce que je n'aime pas quand ça finit mal...

Voici donc le dernier chapitre. C'est une song-fic... Disons louche :p. Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment la corriger. Donc, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même et que cela n'atténuera pas le (possible) plaisir que vous avez eu à lire les chapitres précédent !

Merci encore à tous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chaque seconde

C'était une pièce aux tons clairs, contrastant avec l'obscurité des couloirs qui y menaient. À vrai dire, c'était une salle complètement différente du lieu où elle se trouvait. Anachronisme. Pendant un temps, elle avait cru que c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment bien. Maintenant, quand elle y pensait, elle le trouvait plutôt angoissant. Elle n'avait même plus envie d'y mettre les pieds.

C'était un bureau, au sol carrelé de pavés blancs et lisses, alors que les murs étaient peints dans les tons bleus. La lumière sur le sol et le ciel sur les murs. Et puis un bureau, grand, avec un ordinateur dernier cri, des dossiers. Des peintures tout autour. Un canapé dans un coin.

Cette pièce était sublime, mais quand elle y entrait, la jeune fille pensait au contraire à ce qui l'entourait. Ce monde si loin du sien et qui lui appartenait, pourtant. Ce domaine si reculé qu'on appelait couramment _Le Sanctuaire_.

Quand elle venait dans ce bureau, la jeune fille revoyait ces terres arides, ces arènes d'entraînement, ces apprentis qui couraient dans tous les sens. Et cinq visages. Cinq visages qu'elle avait essayé de sauver.

La guerre était terminée depuis… oh, au moins trois ans. Peut-être quatre. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Cette guerre l'avait transformée, elle avait mûrie, et à son retour dans le monde des vivants, son seul désir avait été de protéger la paix. La Terre. Son seul désir avait été de maintenir l'équilibre instable du Sanctuaire.

Alors, elle avait cherché. Elle avait lu. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Elle avait cherché à savoir où était l'erreur, d'où venait les guerres, qui les engendrait. Elle avait voulu savoir pourquoi les chevaliers étaient entraînés à travers le monde, désobéissant à leurs supérieurs grecs, vivant leur vie dans leur coin sans se préoccuper de l'avenir du monde.

Pourquoi la chevalerie d'Athéna avait-elle régressée à ce point ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'une réincarnation tous les deux cents ans ? Pourquoi laisser le pouvoir à des hommes qui ne vivaient que pour le pouvoir, ou que par obligation ?

Il fallait changer. Il fallait tout changer. cette fois-ci, ils avaient gagné, face au Seigneur des Enfers. Mais ce n'était qu'une victoire parmi tant d'autres. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un autre Dieu la défierait, et tout allait recommencer.

C'est beau, la victoire. C'est comme un trophée d'or. De l'or qui brille un jour, et qui ternira le lendemain.

_J'ai cherché l'erreur  
Au coeur des systèmes  
Ce qui brille est un leurre  
Ce qui brille peut fondre au soleil  
_

La jeune fille s'avança dans le bureau. Incertaine, comme si elle avait peur de faire un mauvais pas, de provoquer un bruit étranger. Comme si elle avait peur que le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds au moindre faux mouvement.

Combien de temps avait-elle passé dans ce bureau immense, à chercher, rechercher, à lire et relire, des vieux parchemins, des textes anciens, des livres abîmés tombant en poussière. Passionnée par ses lectures, elle en oubliait son nom. Saori. Stupide. Mais c'était certainement la seule chose qui lui appartenait réellement, maintenant : son prénom.

À lire et relire toujours les mêmes passages, elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion : tout était à refaire. Le règlement du Sanctuaire, les punitions, les entraînements, la chevalerie… L'organisation même de ses troupes.

Elle avait appris au fil de ses lectures que les Grands Popes entretenaient des relations avec les dirigeants de nombreux pays du monde entier. Des relations. Mais aucune peur. Personne n'avait peur d'eux. Personne n'avait réellement conscience de leur existence, de leurs actions. De leur rôle. Le Sanctuaire n'était qu'un monde de cris et de violence encerclé par des murs de silence. Le sang y coulait à flots afin que le soleil demeure au-dessus de leur tête.

Saori jeta un œil par-delà sa fenêtre. Une immense vitre qui laissait voir le chemin long et sinueux des douze temples du Zodiaque. Douze temples de pierre ancestrale qu'elle avait fait reconstruire. Mais en plus beau, en plus neuf. Il fallait tout changer, elle avait assez de ces ruines qui peuplaient ce petit monde refermé sur lui-même.

À cette époque où son courage coulait dans son sang vigoureux, elle avait levé le visage vers le ciel. Elle avait une mission. Une mission longue et pénible, mais des projets peuplaient son esprit, et elle se sentait prête à les mettre en pratique. Qu'importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

Depuis, elle avait baissé la tête. Elle avait regardé ses pieds, dans la peur que le sol ne s'ouvre sous elle, et l'emmène, loin dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

_J'ai cherché l'erreur  
Qui trouble mon sommeil,  
J'ai cherché pendant des heures  
Pour voir que tout est à refaire,  
Enfin tout est clair, je relève la tête...  
_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Saori avait vécu. Réellement vécu. Elle allait et venait dans son Sanctuaire, regardant ces terres sèches. Le vent soufflait doucement, soulevant avec grâce sa longue robe blanche. C'était son monde, un monde bien à elle qu'elle ferait progresser. Sans restriction. Ce serait son œuvre. L'œuvre d'Athéna…

La jeune fille avait pris son temps. Pas besoin de se presser, elle avait tout le temps. Elle avait trop courut, autrefois, il était temps de se reposer et partir du bon pied. Elle voulait vivre pleinement, et ne pas échouer.

D'abord, il fallut guérir ses chevaliers. Ses cinq fidèles chevaliers qui s'étaient battus pour elle. Au fil des jours, leurs blessures s'étaient cicatrisées. Sur leurs corps, du moins. Pas dans leurs âmes. Même le plus solide, Ikki. Ils avaient toujours une blessure dans le cœur.

Les problèmes commencèrent à se poser quand il fallut faire des réformes. Entraîner les enfants. Elle voulait non pas qu'ils grandissent dans la peur et la haine, mais avec l'amour, avec l'adoration portée à leur déesse. Aujourd'hui, quand elle y pensait, elle se disait que, vu où cette fidélité avait mené ses chevaliers, jamais ils n'auraient pu faire suivre ce chemin à ces enfants.

Saori avait persisté, insisté. C'était une enfant gâtée, elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle avait le temps. Tout son temps… Elle se disait parfois que, si un Dieu réapparaissait, il faudrait que ses hommes soient prêts au combat. Qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Mais c'était des têtes de mule. Il fallait prendre le temps, avec eux.

Et Saori en avait, du temps. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire, tant de projets à mettre sur pieds… Tel que le port du masque. Elle n'en voulait plus, du port du masque. Marine et Shina, malgré elles, s'en étaient réjouies.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles comprennent que, après elles, il n'y aurait plus jamais de femmes chevaliers.

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde  
Comme si demain était la fin du monde,  
Être libre pour de bon,  
A trop vouloir se lever on sombre...  
_

À pas lents, la jeune fille s'avança vers le bureau, le caressa des yeux, puis se posa sur son siège de cuir blanc. Un siège confortable qui lui faisait à présent horreur. C'était comme si le cuir du fauteuil lui brûlait la peau à travers le tissu de ses vêtements.

C'était là qu'elle avait pris toutes ses décisions. Plus de femmes chevaliers au Sanctuaire, elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes et c'était de fréquents sujets de moquerie de la part des hommes. Et puis, c'était une tentation en moins. Elle interdit également les relations homosexuelles. Autre tentation, malsaine qui plus est.

Elle eut un frisson. C'était dans ce bureau qu'elle avait pris, sans le savoir, sa plus grande décision. Elle n'en avait pas vu l'importance, sur le coup. Elle voulait juste un monde parfait. Un nouveau monde. C'était comme une maison de poupée dont on change le mobilier et les personnages. Les personnages usés qui, à leur manière, sauraient se rebeller. La contrer. Lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit.

Maintenant, Saori le savait. Tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Toute cette tradition, ces temples anciens, ces règles ancestrales… Ce désir d'élever des hommes, des combattants, des soldats de plomb pour faire régner la paix… Des hommes fous de leur déesse, n'ayant droit que de l'adorer, la vénérer, et mourir pour elle… Tout cela, elle n'en n'avait pas le droit.

Mais elle ne le savait pas, à l'époque. Ou, plutôt, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Alors elle avait pris une décision. Un choix qui avait tout cassé avant même que tout se construise.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle avait décidé d'avancer. Oublier le passé pour mieux reconstruire le futur. Ses solutions étaient les meilleures, Saori en était certaine.

Aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé revenir dans le passé, pour détruire le futur.

_Abandonner la fièvre,  
Ne plus regarder en arrière,  
Trouver l'essentiel  
Pour enfin oublier le reste  
_

Elle se rappelait encore de ce moment-là. Ce moment si particulier. Où la joie avait déferlé dans le cœur de ses chevaliers.

Des corps. Quinze corps. Ses anciens chevaliers d'or. Le jumeau de l'un d'eux. Un spectre. Le Grand Pope qui l'avait accueillie en ce monde à sa naissance. C'était comme de vieilles poupées étendues sur des lits, respirant doucement, quelques peu blessées. Leurs corps avaient reparu, comme ça. Comme ces vieux jouets cachés au fond des armoires qui réapparaissent sans qu'on le désire.

Le dégoût. La colère. Et puis la peur. Ils allaient se réveiller, la contrer. Ils refuseraient le changement, ils refuseraient d'obéir à son idéal, ces hommes blessés et fatigués. Ces vieux soldats que la vie n'avait pas épargnée, les cabossant, leur apportant faiblesse et force à la fois.

Dans ce bureau clair, Saori avait alors décidé de s'en débarrasser. Elle ne voulait plus de ces chevaliers d'un autre temps, de ces hommes mûrs, solides et intelligents qui refuseraient le changement, qui refuseraient de la laisser faire.

Qui refuseraient de mener le Sanctuaire à sa perte…

Cela a été sa première erreur. La plus grande. S'en est suivi de petits dommages, de petits différents. Des petits cailloux qui forment une montagne. Les pleurs de Shun, la colère de Seiya, la souffrance de Hyoga, le rejet de Shiryu, la fureur d'Ikki. C'était rien, ç'allait passer. Sauf que cela n'est jamais passé. Ils ont même voulu aller les chercher.

Lentement, des petites gouttes d'eau coulaient le long des joues de Saori. Des larmes de désespoir, de honte. Qu'avait-elle fait ? À quoi avait-elle cru ? Elle aurait aimé disparaître sous terre, ou partir, loin, très loin, loin de ces hommes, de leurs regards… et de ces yeux indescriptibles qui semblaient constamment posés sur elle. Les yeux d'une déesse. Son murmure à ses oreilles. Sa colère sourde qui envahissait tout son être, la blessant de part en part…

Athéna s'était endormie. Les guerres étaient terminées. Jusqu'à cette dernière bataille. Et sa réaction fut loin d'être douce…

_Je ne veux plus d'adresse,  
Je ne veux plus qu'en vain on se blesse,  
Je voudrais pouvoir éclore  
Et demain sourire encore  
_

Maintenant, Saori tremblait dans son siège. Ce siège qui lui brûlait le corps, comme tout ce qui avait un contact avec sa peau. Les vêtements, le lit, une chaise… une feuille… elle étouffait, dans cette pièce pâle et si belle. Juste retour des choses.

Ses chevaliers aussi, avaient étouffés. Des murs avaient été érigés tout autour du Sanctuaire, se refermant sur tous les chevaliers restant sur cette Terre. Entre temps, Kiki les avaient quittés, ces murs. Comme Shina, puis Marine. Leur cosmos disparut. Comme ça. Saori ne voulait pas de ces traîtres. De ces femmes qui tentaient ses chevaliers, de ce gosse trop bavard pour son bien.

Elle s'était débarrasser de tous les gêneurs. Ces chevaliers d'or dont elle ne voulait plus, de ces femmes qu'elle ne supportait plus. De cette enfant qu'elle n'aimait plus. À la place, elle forma des hommes. Trois ans. Elle mis trois ans. Former des futurs chevaliers d'or et d'argent, des êtres dévoués à elle, beaux et serviables. Des chevaliers…

Pour cela, elle avait lutté. D'abord contre Shiryu et Hyoga, elle dut les manipuler, mais ce fut rapide. Pas assez de force mentale. Puis, ce fut au tour de Shun, qui obéit malgré lui en s'enfermant dans son mutisme. Il était tout de même la réincarnation d'Hadès… Ensuite, ce fut Seiya. Cette tête brûlée. Lui, il accepta de l'aider. Elle n'apprit que bien plus tard qu'il montait tous les enfants contre elle. Enfin, ce fut Ikki. Elle ne réussit jamais à le dompter, mais Seiya réussit à le mettre sous sa coupe. Discrètement.

Trois ans. Trois ans sans soucis. Jusqu'à ce que les vrais ennuis arrivent. Un ennemi s'était présenté. D'abord contre Athéna, mais cette dernière s'était rangée de son côté. Alors ce fut l'ennemi de Saori. Saori toute seule. Elle eut beau essayer de voir le bon côté des choses, lever la tête vers le soleil en priant pour sa réussite.

Sauf qu'elle avait un ennemi de taille. Quinze personnes. Et une déesse.

_En fait, tout est clair, je relève la tête...  
_

Saori aurait été incapable de citer le nom de cette déesse. Il tournoyait dans sa tête, mais le prononcer à voix haute lui aurait brûlé la gorge, la langue, la bouche. Un incendie entre ses lèvres.

Une déesse, et quinze homme. Un enfant. Et puis deux femmes. Une lueur de vengeance dans leur regard. De moquerie, aussi. Et de douleur. Elle avait vu ses pantins abandonnés blessés, l'un encore en fauteuil roulant, un autre éborgné. De la rancœur brillait dans leurs yeux. Peut-être pas pour leur personne, mais pour celles qui méritaient d'être sauvées.

Royale et divine, la jeune fille voulut se défendre. C'était pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Elle avait agi pour le bien de l'humanité. Non, pas pour ses propres ambitions. Pas pour faire peur au monde. Pas pour être la reine… d'un royaume…

Non, c'était pas vrai… C'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait agi ainsi. Mais pourquoi Athéna ne la croyait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'était une menteuse. C'était une menteuse, une petite fille de riche. Toujours seule. À frapper les plus pauvres qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé, en fait. Elle n'avait plus personne pour l'aider. Ses chevaliers divins s'étaient rebellés. Les chevaliers d'or étaient face à elle. Et la déesse… cette déesse la détruisait. Cet empire financier créé par son grand-père, elle le détruisait, le piétinait, sans vergogne.

Quand Saori releva la tête vers le soleil, il semblait la narguer. Il était toujours là, lui. Et elle, elle n'avait plus rien. Plus d'argent, plus de Sanctuaire… plus de chevaliers… juste des dettes. Des dettes immondes qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Et que faire pour les rembourser ? Vendre… vendre quoi ? La seule terre qu'il lui restait… son seul… bien…

Elle avait cru bien faire, pourtant. Mais elle était allée trop vite. Vivre au jour le jour, avancer toujours un peu plus, sourire au ciel qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête… Vivre comme si, demain, il pourrait y avoir une guerre… Entraîner des hommes à toute vitesse pour les affronter… Prendre son temps pour convaincre ses chevaliers, mais avoir les résultats le plus vite possible…

Maintenant, Saori sanglotait sur son siège. Elle revoyait tous ces visages mutilés par la vie derrière cette femme. Elle vivait autrefois au Sanctuaire. Une servante. Il parait que c'était l'amoureuse d'Aioros. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Fausse rumeur…

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde  
Comme si demain était la fin du monde,  
Être libre pour de bon,  
A trop vouloir se lever on sombre...  
_

Saori jeta un dernier regard à ce bureau blanc, si brillant dans ses souvenirs. Un bureau divin qui avaient connu des jours sombres… Bientôt, Saori le quitterait, avec interdiction de reparaître dans le domaine. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus d'argent, plus de logis. Plus d'amis. Plus de soutien. Elle avait trop joué avec le feu. Trop joué avec ses soldats de plomb.

Saori pourrait vivre selon ses rêves : libre. Vivre comme si, demain, c'étai la fin du monde. À présent, le Sanctuaire appartenait à cette déesse qui lui souriait doucement, avec cette petite lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. C'était une belle femme. L'une des plus belles qu'elle eut jamais vu. Et aujourd'hui, elle rendait justice.

On frappa à la porte du bureau, et la déesse entra. Un ange, avec ses cheveux blonds si longs. Un visage divin. Des yeux de reine. Saori pleurait toujours. Elle tentait d'exprimer son regret, mais la déesse lui montra la porte.

« C'est l'heure. »

Thémis avait parlé.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
